


【暗杀教室】【业秀业】Lost Stars

by azuleira



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: 赤羽业一直以为自己是3E班毕业后混得最惨的，事实证明他也的确是。某次意外让他发现那个从3A班毕业的浅野学秀因为父亲被抓进牢里混得似乎更烂，两个人于是阴差阳错的成了贩毒搭档。两个曾经站在山丘之巅的人如今拿着酒瓶在后街打架，满口胡话地大骂这黑白颠倒的社会。他们的未来如此迷惘不清，是否这些年轻人在失去杀老师后不过是天上稍纵即逝的星星罢了？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning  
-涉及毒品/嫖娼/赌博/粗口  
-失败未来/不改变原著的设定  
-互攻/NC-17

“喂，你听说了么，业君被通缉了。”  
中村莉樱打来电话的时候，渚正在陪他的女朋友茅野枫在大学里参观散步。  
“我是不是听到业这个名字了？”茅野好奇地凑到电话旁，她的头发如今长了许多，放弃潜伏在3E班后也变的比先前更加有女人味。  
潮田渚没有理她，他更加在乎业这个沉寂了三年的名字的出现。  
“请你说详细一点。”  
“嘛，我也没有什么更具体的消息。但是只要你买份今天的报纸就知道了，他出现在一个很小的板块里，说是因为打伤了出租车司机，还抢了他的车而被通缉。”  
中村正在用吹风机吹头发，她的窗台上摆着一份外国语大学的录取通知书，被她像宝贝一样供奉在狭小公寓唯一的窗台上。  
果不其然，渚沉默了，中村想对方大概是太过于百感交集而没法说话吧。三年前传来赤羽业突然从高中退学的消息，当时最焦急的人就属潮田渚了。现如今就在大家都放弃寻找他的时候，又传来了他被通缉的消息。  
真是让人不知道该说什么。  
几秒钟之后，渚说，“那时候如果我多注意点就好了……”  
“不是你的错。”  
“是我们的错。”  
坚持和中村进行着争执，渚的眉头皱了起来，他还想说什么，却在看到茅野关心的目光后注意到自己的失态，匆忙地挂了电话。  
中村叹了口气，也放下手机把吹风机关掉，享受着突如其来的安静。  
她望着狭小的窗户外的夜空，现在是三月末，正要迎来一年中最美好的春季。三年前这个时候杀老师被他们杀死，分完奖金后大家都考入了各自理想的高中。现如今大家大多还保持着联系，过得也很愉快，除了赤羽业。  
就算怎么样为他担心祈祷，怎样后悔，那个人还是一点消息也没有，现如今果然是走了不同的道路……  
曾经在冲绳岛，在学校的后山，在校舍的后院里，她和3E班的所有人都见过星空。  
那么多繁星不知疲倦地闪烁着。  
杀老师说那就是他的学生们。  
或许是吧，然而没了月亮，迷失的星星该怎么照亮这寂寥的黑暗呢？

三天前

赤羽业快速地穿梭过街上熙熙攘攘的人群，在某家酒店的门口停下后侧身溜进了旁边小巷窄小的入口。他似乎想起什么似的，盯了巷子中的寂寥一会儿，掏出口袋里的烟。  
一会儿还得靠它。  
他这么想着，兴趣索然地转身冲向繁华的街道。这里是有名的商业区东京新宿二丁目，大街上摩托车和轿车相继飞驰而过，霓虹灯闪耀着刚下过雨的柏油马路上的积水坑，人们手里提着大大小小的纸袋却还盯着橱窗里更鲜艳的消费品。然而这都是虚幻的无意义的城市包装罢了，和他没关系。赤羽业不屑地笑了下，掏出打火机把劣质香烟点燃。  
最后看了一眼东京这令人疲乏的城市的繁华，业转身踏入了他所熟悉的黑暗小巷。诚然没人在等他，他却只得在那里寻得最终归宿。

名叫自由之驹的酒吧就藏在这条无名的小巷里，它的入口甚至还没有一米五，是个很容易就忽略掉的地方，业轻车熟路地屈身进了门，顺着发出吱吱呀呀声的铁质楼梯来到了地下一层，还没靠近柜台就传来了各式各样的叫骂声。  
这个礼拜是救济周，业估摸着大概可以向那些家伙们蹭到一点喝酒的钱。  
果不其然就像每个月会发生的那样，拉开柜台后面的纱帘，已经有四五个人围着沙发坐下，边玩牌边喝大罐的便宜啤酒。业凑过去，坐在中间的那个黑人抬头打了个招呼，其他人哼了两句算是打过照面。  
赤羽业从来不瞎扯，但到了求人做事的时候，就不得不变得油嘴滑舌一点。这可不是三年前那个孤高的他了，业自嘲地笑了下，掏出几根烟。  
“抽烟啊，各位。”  
除了一个皱着眉头正在输钱的人，其他的每个人都不客气地拿了一根。  
“救济周的情况怎么样，我听说三月之后就开始好混了？”  
一开始大家都在看牌，没人理他。等一轮结束，一个皮肤苍白的流浪汉样的男人摆摆手，小声嘀咕道，“哪有什么变化，都是骗人的……”  
其他几个人骂了几句脏话，不知道是针对救济金还是牌局。  
黑人把大把的旧纸票搂进自己怀里，满意地看着业为他点烟。他的日语说得极为流利，却带着一点口音，  
“业君，你怎么自己不去领？”  
赤羽业还没来得及回答，那个没抽烟的苦瓜脸就讥笑道，“这臭小子还没成年，要领也是他妈带头去领。”  
此话一出，业给人点烟的手直接僵在空气中，他金色的瞳孔暗的出奇，其他几个人却谁也没在意，继续在扑克牌上摸索着，嘴上的粗话和讥笑也没停下。  
“怎么不点火了，小哥？”一个工人样的壮汉哈哈大笑着，握住了业稍显纤细的手腕。  
“问你话呢，别傻了！”另一个人本身全把精力放在牌上，现在看业出丑，又突然来了兴致。  
“他妈死的早，没人管……”  
业的嘴还是抿得笔直，曾经出现在他脸上过的居高临下全部消失了，在周围的四双眼睛里，他只不过是个腆着脸上来卖笑的小屁孩，这里，赤羽业称之为归宿的地方，没有人真正认识三年前的他。  
操他妈的。  
纵使这几个人已经把他所有的自尊心和底线都一一破坏了，他还是表情顺从地低下头，说了句抱歉，一丁点也没把心里的咒骂表现在脸上，就像他每次做的那样。  
然而这事还没有完，业非但没有蹭到想象中的酒钱，还被不知道谁泼了一脸酒。  
他动了动喉结，眼睛蓦地睁大，却也没说出话来。红发湿嗒嗒的不断向下滴水，要是换做平时，他一定已经撸起袖子准备大干一场了，但曾经的教训不断警醒着他，于是人们看到的只是一个忍气吞声的年轻人。终于在大家的欢笑声结束以后，那个黑人拉住了他。  
“业君，他们太过分了。我来赔偿你。”他说的很诚恳，却在当时的环境下显得不能再虚假了。业稍稍抬头，那黑人看了掏出几张褶皱的钞票塞进业的手里，又指指酒吧的后仓库，露出一个玩味的笑容。  
“迪克斯，别给他看那个。”带头嘲笑业的男人看了黑人的手势后警告到，却显得心不在焉。其他几个男人看到赤羽业这幅可怜的样子，也都觉得差不多玩够了，又投入到牌局里。  
“那个里面的东西，只许看不能摸。”黑人提醒道。  
业清楚自己的顺从终于还是换来了一点他们的满意，能够给他看“好货”就已经是一个证据了。业一直听说那个黑人和当地的某个黑社会混得不错，所以他带的东西货色上成却都不会太干净，但业可没冲动到会当面问愚蠢的问题。  
“要是你继续跟着我们混，倒是有可能玩玩。”叼着烟的某个牌桌上的男人补充道。  
业站了一会儿，却没有人再抬头看他一眼。他咬咬牙，虽然不对接下来的发展抱太大希望，但想着不看白不看，于是听他们的走向仓库的方向。

人生中的第一次，浅野学秀体会到了走投无路的慌张感。但这慌张感很快被别的东西替代，变成了令他放松的甜美触感。  
在这一天中，他像是完全身处在一副不属于他的躯壳里般没有能力去思考，甚至连一个音节也吐不出来。换作是平时，手脚被束缚的情况算不上什么，他总应该借助周围的工具逃生，再惨也不至于落到这副境地。  
但现在他看到了一只大象踩在自己身上，从鼻子里发出一声长啸；腐烂的玫瑰花刺破了公主的手指，他和她的尸体并排躺在一起；不断的有穿着白大褂的鬼魂向自己投烟雾弹，红粉色的迷雾中，孔雀飞了起来；蔚蓝色的水滴变成一颗星球悬浮在头顶漆黑的宇宙……  
这既不是他认识的世界，也不是他。  
他体会着空前的美好，奇幻，超现实，也体会着痛彻心扉的失落感。  
在这虚幻的梦境中的最后一幕，诡异的紫蓝色天空上，群星失去了月亮，开始四处逃散，直到一颗星星也没有。

赤羽业转开仓库的门把手，停了一刻，想要听到一点那个东西发出的声音，然而一切安静的令人畏惧，他于是伸出手按了墙壁上灯的开关。  
灯亮后，等待他的是一个完全不在预料中的情况。  
业强忍着刺眼的光线和仓库里怪异的味道，直直地盯着那个躺在地上的“东西”。几秒后，比自己想的还要快，他已经把浅野学秀这个名字喊了出来。  
三年了，但他怎么可能忘掉他呢？永远完美地笑，完美地做题，完美地踢球，甚至连生气都那么完美的理事长独生子浅野学秀，如今落到这幅被人五花大绑的境地，他又怎么能不惊讶呢？  
在业的喊话结束后，学秀没有一点睁开眼皮的意思。那副上天特意恩赐的完美眼眸如今紧闭，脸上已经干掉的水痕彻底破坏了他的完美性，而最不符合他平日形象的是现在他的行为，从业进来的一刻开始，学秀做的就只有无助地喘着气罢了。  
业僵住的身体刚想走上前去看个清楚，身后仓库的门发出吱呀一声，显然是被人突然推开，一只手重重地拍在了他的肩上，他吓得连忙回头。  
那大概算是他最不愿意看到的景象——刚才还在打牌的几个赌徒已经全部在神不知鬼不觉的时候来到了他的身后，脸上半戏谑半自豪的样子。  
“觉得这个惊喜怎么样？”其中一个五大三粗的男人把放在业肩上的手揉的更用力了。  
还没等业有心情回话，另一个刚才输牌的人点燃了自己的一根烟，那是比业的稍微好一点的便宜货。  
“走丢的乖乖女呢。”  
另一个人躲在门口的死角，只露出半张满是胡茬的脸，他不屑地哼唧一声，“臭婊子一个。”  
几个人轮番对躺在地上神志不清的浅野学秀做出评价，虽然都是些粗俗到不能再粗俗的言语，业却已经捕捉到藏在他们谩骂中的施虐欲和隐约的兴奋了。  
他站在几个成年男人之间，听着他们像往常一样乱侃一通，终于在某一刻梳理清了来龙去脉和他要做的事情。  
他边和着那些人粗重的笑声边假装观察着黑人脖子上的青龙纹身。事实上真正在他脑海里的事是寻找一个时机，一个以多胜少的时机。三年之前他经常为了杀那个怪物而进入这样的状态，如今他回忆起了他教给他们的东西，并打算再次使用，这感觉不仅不令人怀念，还有些戳刺心脏。  
——对方人数五个，仓库有到一楼地面的楼梯，浅野学秀体重不超过七十五公斤，自己身上的旧伤最近没复发过，今后还能在这里混的几率……  
没有。  
能成功的手的几率……  
百分之二十。  
一切思考就绪之后，业最后看了眼躺在地上的浅野学秀，默念了一句“你小子也有今天”就开始了他经过两分钟制定的A计划。  
“这他妈……”  
随着最高的男人捂着鼻子倒地的声音，狭小的仓库里陷入了混乱的场面。酒吧里还在喝酒的人没搞清发生了什么，都听闻噪音就忙不迭地赶了过去，殊不知这里就已经开始了一对多的肉搏战。  
红发青年的动作快到让人捕捉不到，围观的人只能根据倒地的几个男人来判断战局发展到什么状况。极少有人看见过这如英雄电影般的格斗场面，所以大家都是保持着静观其变的态度。  
然而这位青年很快就在战斗时间延长的同时失去了耐力，他尽力保持着动作的速度，但明眼人都看得出他的拳头已经失去了应有的魄力。每次他挥拳的时候看似出手很恨，却在失掉目标后自己先倒了下去。感受到他逐渐衰弱的力量，业的对手们正打算趁机扳回一城，可这早被他预料到，业一个轻巧的跃身来到了学秀的身边，把他搂在怀里，快速地顺着木制楼梯向上开始攀爬。  
几个男人看到自己的猛扑不仅没作用，还被业摆了一道，更加气恼起来，他们捂着身上的伤，磕磕绊绊地冲向老旧的小木梯，企图把他脱下来。业料到了他们会反应过来，却没想到这木梯如此不结实，眼看他没被晃下来，但木梯自己已经快倒了。  
业咬着牙，边拖着学秀边向上使劲攀爬，企图伸手去够一楼的地板，然而他脚下的木板越来越不稳，每次都是在和地板差十厘米的距离的时候又向下掉了一点。  
就差一点啊，可恶！  
木梯开始彻底松散起来，地下室的几个男人摇的也愈发用力，还伴随着各式各样恶毒的咒骂和胜券在握的大笑。  
业闭上眼睛，知道根本没有B计划的他如今不成功便成死人了。  
就在他做最后一次尝试的时候，手指和地板还是有五厘米的距离，那之间的空气好像是世界上最难穿过的障碍。  
彻底结束了。他身上的负重和疲劳的身体不允许他继续向上爬，接下来的事情不用想也知道，业想着自己恐怕会死在这里。然而突然间有另一只手猛地向上伸，帮他抓住了地板，借着这个力量，业也向上升了一段距离，得以撑着他安全地到达一楼。  
他在得救的同时彻底蒙住了，他甚至还在想那只手真的是学秀的么，毕竟这家伙转眼就昏睡的和死人一样。  
然而时间不允许他多顾虑，好不容易从地下室爬到了一楼，业拖着学秀跌跌撞撞地穿过酒吧内还在喝闲酒的人群，一路从漆黑狭窄的小巷奔驰到大街上，在周围人怪异的眼神下叫了一辆车租车。  
“你他妈最好有钱在身上。”业说着，伸手去掏学秀胸前的口袋，然而那里令人恼火的空空如也。  
业彻底愣了一刻，心想着真是倒大霉了，却还是选择把脱口而出的脏话咽回喉咙里。现实情况是，比起说些没用的屁话，他不得不再次来一次出租车大逃亡。他想着事情都已经到了这个地步了，显然不能回头，干脆一不做二不休地做完。  
赤羽业本身不是一个喜欢孤注一掷的人，但现在的他除了孤注一掷就是等死了。  
可怜的司机这时想抬头看看自己的顾客的长相，眼眶上就挨了一拳。  
“啊哦！”  
在他捂着脸大声哀叫的同时，业已经利索地把学秀塞进了车后座，并自己坐进了驾驶座。  
车门撞上的那一刻，业狠下心踩死了油门，丰田车在发出一声马驹奔跑前的嘶吼后向着前方奔驰而去。  
柏油马路上的积水溅起来，水滴像是夏日里的萤火虫般在黑夜里飞舞，在一片惊叫声中打湿了街边人靓丽鲜艳的衣服。

我究竟为什么要救他呢？  
望着周围川流而过的黄红色霓虹灯和嘈杂的街区人群，业边在马路上横冲直撞地疾驰边这样问自己。  
他不是一个喜欢当英雄的人，更不会有兴趣救这个欠被人干的浅野学秀。但是抓到他的把柄，顺便拍几张照片，留下一点医院开的诊断书，没准还能好好讹诈他一笔。  
而浅野学秀能给他的这笔钱无论是金额还是安全度，都或许是他摆脱现在生活的唯一希望。  
继续向着市中心的医院开车，业不禁开始吞着口水，他的喉咙烫的像吃了一个火球，身上也很久没有因为大运动量而汗流浃背。想起上次他这样累到想倒头大睡，还是杀老师刚被3E班合力杀死的时候。  
杀老师……  
赤羽业立刻阻断了关于国中的所有记忆，心跳也慢慢降了下来。对于那种遥不可及却无比渴望的曾经，他在反反复复思念之后逐渐开始心生厌恶。  
他转头看看躺在后座的浅野学秀，对方好像清醒了一点，逐渐坐了起来。由于学秀时不时地咳嗽着，借着晃动的路灯，业这才发现他的脸红得不正常。  
这样子不禁令业想到了某种情况，随后他露出了惯有的恶作剧的微笑。  
“觉得热么？”  
他这样问着，可没打算听到任何回答。  
“我可不会帮你解决哦……”业坏笑着拖长了音，“会长大人。”  
他虽然这样说着，眼睛还是不离学秀衬衫下露出的白皙肌肤，好笑地想着世界上支配欲最强的人发情的样子。  
“白痴……”学秀皱起眉头，凭着唯一一点意志瞪向驾驶座得意洋洋的业，为那家伙奇怪的脑回路而感到愤怒，“不是春药……”  
业因为被看穿而吃了一瘪，不屑地转头继续看前面的路。学秀的反驳无论内容是什么，合理性有多强，他都厌恶到想要和他打架的程度，就像原来在3A班那样。  
“那是什么，别告诉我是海洛因。”  
学秀长达五六秒的沉默和低头反而带起业不可置信的吸气。他又一次转身看向那个痛苦挣扎在麻绳里的人。  
拜托，浅野学秀耶，嗑药？


	2. Chapter 2

赤羽业大大咧咧地推开病房的门，却看到学秀已经醒过来了，正坐在床上。病房的窗帘紧闭，晨曦的阳光鲜少透进来，两个人互相看不清对方的面容。业刚想张口调侃一句就被学秀一个手势打断。  
他指着门口的方向。  
“你指我？”业走到一半突然停下来，有点摸不着头脑。  
学秀皱着眉头说，“你后面的门。”  
业转头，看到病房门口的玻璃窗上贴了一张白纸，明明白白地写着“探望时间：下午一点到四点”，而现在才早上六点多。  
“你小声点，不要吵醒别人。”学秀一副教育小孩子的样子瞪了业一眼，又看看他周围三个还在睡觉的病人。  
“切，你倒是很拽。”业嘴上逞强，却也不由得按照学秀说的那样压低自己的声音。他想着昨天晚上这家伙一副欲仙欲死的丑态，不禁在心里骂道好了伤疤忘了疼。  
红头发青年恢复了刚才那副痞样，他抓起隔壁病床旁边的水果篮里的一个苹果，一口咬下，在浅野学秀无奈的眼神下坐到他的病床上，“所以，乖乖仔，该把事情弄清楚了。现在我手上有你各式各样的照片。”  
这样说着，业从兜里掏出几张薄薄的白纸，“还有这个诊断书和收费单，你都给我看清楚，在不交钱之前我是不可能给你的。”  
学秀眯起眼睛，在晃动的白纸上捕捉到几个天价数字，而且仔细看会发现多了很多不必要的检查项目，想必是业自己添加上去的。  
“当然了，我只接受现金，最好今天之前，你要是敢说一句反驳的话，我可不会放过你……”业侃侃而谈，他昨天晚上躺在病房外的塑料椅子上睡了一夜，不仅因为膈应的材质而不舒服，还在不停地想着该如何最大化讹诈浅野学秀。到如今，再给五分钟他也不嫌没话可说。  
“嘛，我会付你钱的。”  
没想到对方会答应的这么干脆，业止住了喋喋不休的话语，转而露出一个愈发向上扬的得意微笑，此时在他的脑海里已经蹦出未来悠闲自在的生活了。  
“如果我有的话……”然而学秀的下一句直接让空气都凝结了。  
“欸？”业的笑容僵在脸上，他顾不得改变表情，慌忙地抓着学秀的领子，“你什么意思？”  
一点也不意外业这幅激动到要冒火的样子，学秀平淡地说，“我父亲被抓进了监狱，母亲改嫁给另外一个男人，他可不管我。”  
学秀说的话业一点也没听进去，他现在感觉有一只冰锥从他的左耳穿到右耳，使他的两边鼓膜都嗡嗡作响，整个头脑都被冰冻住似的。浅野学秀的微笑之所以令他厌恶，就是因为那和自己的太像了，他可不想看到自己反而被摆一道。  
“那我他妈的不是白救你了！”下一秒，业激动地把双手伸向学秀的脖子，紧紧地框住他的喉咙，“你这个混蛋家伙！你知道我为了救你放弃了多少么？”  
学秀被他勒住脖子导致不能呼吸，嘴上只能发出模糊的音节，业却丝毫没有放手的意思，直到某一刻，过去的经历突然在他脑海里一一闪过，意识到不能再次犯错，业才把手不甘心地逐渐松开。  
“你他妈的真会耍我！我的钱全在那里，工作也丢了，新宿的住处更不要说回去了！”越想越觉得生气，业踢倒了旁边挂着吊针瓶的支架。哐当一声巨响，病房里其他的人都逐渐从熟睡的梦乡中清醒过来，边揉着自己酸痛的眼睛边寻找着噪音的来源。  
学秀旁边的老太太最先坐起来，她刚想张口虚弱地询问两句，就被业那副随时准备打架的样子和凶狠的眼神吓得半死，又很快地躺下去装作睡着的样子。其他几个人更是被吓了一跳，却也在浅野学秀温柔的道歉和业无声的威胁下，半信半疑地重新盖上被子。  
业连看都不想看他们一眼，他的双眼从刚才开始就愤怒地盯着浅野学秀。  
“看你这幅样子，居然不知道我父亲被抓的事情，那还是一年多前的新闻了……”  
“我哪有时间关心你们家！”业跺着脚反驳道，不想告诉学秀他已经三年没看过电视了。想来理事长被抓进牢应该是个大新闻，他却在当时忙着干些别的事情。  
学秀懒得继续理他，他沉默地望着天花板上不断旋转的电风扇，又看看赤羽业的一身打扮，不禁觉得自己的处境不能再滑稽了。  
在对方那件貌似是黑色的外套上，没有一处不被灰尘和污渍沾染过，挽起的袖子露出满是伤疤的手臂，那条裤子更是脏得不像样，但反倒和也不干净的皮鞋有莫名的相称，如果不是看在他的脸还保持着青春朝气，人们大多都会把他当成四十来岁还没混出名堂的建筑工人。  
而自己呢，内脏没有哪一处不酸痛的，满脑子还都是吸过海洛因之后遗留下来的虚幻感觉，不仅没法付医疗费，还要靠着这个人生失败者来拯救。  
“嘛，我觉得这样也挺好……”学秀露出一个忍俊不禁的表情，“至少我们俩又一样了。”  
“你说什么？”业又忍不住揪起他的领子，嘴上的脏话从方才开始就没停过。学秀却是一副看胡闹小孩的样子看着他，对他的种种反应都好像事先预料到一样，应对的很冷静。  
“现在你就算自己从这里跑出去，作为一个叛徒也不可能再在新宿混下去。我的话，成为他们的猎物后就更不可能找到一个落脚点了。你好好想想，反正单独行动都是死路一条。”  
“你的意思是说叫我带着你？带着你干什么，多一张嘴吃饭？”业恨不得现在就一拳揍在学秀脸上，虽然他知道这家伙总是说一些残忍的实话。  
“做个交易吧，我在涉谷有一套公寓，虽然不算大，但起码有水有电，而你就把你的人脉圈介绍给我，我们一起算是临时搭档。”  
这种热血电影里的对白，浅野学秀一辈子也不想说出口，更不想对着业说，但如今这似乎是最好的选择。只可惜感觉自己被骗了的赤羽业并不领情，他半信半疑地皱着眉头，显然那股怒气还没有消下去。  
可是赤羽业到底还是个混了三年社会的人，知道确保自己接下来的出路才是最重要的。学秀说的都是事实，他不可能再在新宿混下去了，更别提回到酒吧上班，现在他属于既没有房子也没有工作的状态，要是不攀附学秀那所谓的小公寓，恐怕都活不过这个礼拜。  
从某种角度来说，两个人现在沆瀣一气也不是没有道理。  
“你要是骗我，我随时有办法收拾你。”业愤愤不平地咬了一口苹果，学秀却从他舒展的眉头上看出这小子已经不再生气了。  
真是好哄。在心里这样嘲笑着，学秀把自己双手上的针管一一拔下来，然后慢慢地下了床。  
“准备好跑步了么？”  
“你说什么？”拿着苹果的业疑惑地看着满腹斗志准备走出房门的学秀。  
“还是说你准备交医药费？”  
“喂——”业的话还没完全喊出口就被学秀抓着手腕冲出了病房。他发现那家伙脚下的功力真是完美地证明了他国中时体育尖子生的美名，而自己，业惊讶地发现，自从国中毕业后已经好久没有跑得这样快过了。  
在护士小姐们此起彼伏的喊叫声中，他们穿过寂寥无人的大厅和医院的花园，奔向了城市灰暗的马路。

“从刚才开始我就在想，你不是个公子哥么，为什么做起事情来倒挺果断？”  
业喘着气，一屁股坐在路边的阴暗角落里，好像再也跑不动了一样。  
“我啊——早就不是——”学秀也不比他好到哪里去，虽然知道没有人在追他们，但两个人像是比赛跑步一样连续跑了两个街区，之间好似又回到了国中，谁也不让谁，“我母亲嫁的那个人很讨厌我，不让我上大学，于是我就离家出走了，顺便偷了他不少钱，现在回去准会被他杀掉。”  
“看不出你还这么叛逆。”业抹了一把汗，嘴上不屑地嘟囔着，却在心里为学秀的经历而感到惊异。看那家伙刻意隐瞒什么的表情，估计这其中还有不忍提起的故事吧。对于颓废的成年男人会做出什么，业可是无比清楚。  
“我其实已经出来有一段时间了，没想到在新宿二丁目被当地的黑手党抓了，然后卖给了那几个酒吧里的人。”  
“他们干嘛抓你？”  
“嘛，我不懂规矩。”学秀如此敷衍道，业却清楚地捕捉到一丝不甘和高傲在他脸上闪过，那是业曾经拥有却已经抛弃掉的自尊心存在的证明。  
业明白了，也不想追问，“那你偷的钱呢？”  
“一部分我拿来买了公寓，一部分被抓我的人拿走了。”  
业失望地哦了一声，边擦着额头上的汗边踢着墙边上的空罐子。他在经历了昨晚和刚才的百米冲刺事件后，只想快点吃一碗拉面后在床上呼呼大睡。  
“等下——”想到吃东西，他突然像醒悟了什么似的，睁大眼睛，“那我们两个人身上现在岂不是一分钱也没有？”  
学秀愣了一刻，也和他一起瞪大了眼睛，随后用完美的脚法把路边的垃圾桶踢翻。  
真他妈是造化弄人……  
曾经他们企图在椚丘中学的成绩榜顶端平起平坐，三年后却一同落得这幅凄惨的下场。

在东京文京区的边缘地带，靠近千代田区的地方，有一座高达三十多层的高级公寓，是提供给富裕家庭的家庭式公寓。而赤羽业和浅野学秀走在去往这座公寓的路上，显得很是违和。  
“你确定没问题？”学秀疑惑地问，以他过去的经验，公寓的保安会放业这样的家伙进去的几率很小。然而业却一副胸有成竹的样子，掏出自己三年前的旧款手机，  
“看这个女孩，她是我辅导家庭作业的对象，”业说着，给学秀看了手机里的一张合照，照片上穿着还没有那么邋遢的业搂着一个看起来和他年龄相仿的女孩，背景是一个颇为豪华的大厅，也是他们现在抬头所看到的公寓大厅门口，“我已经给她做了一年家庭教师了。”  
“你又没有预约，人家会让你进么？”学秀皱了皱眉头，还是不能相信业轻浮的言论。  
业做了个包在我身上的表情，大大咧咧地迈着夸张的步伐向保安室走去。  
几分钟之后，学秀不知道他嘀嘀咕咕说了什么，但保安真的为他开了门，而且还一副很恭敬的样子。这也算是这小子的一个长处吧。这样想着，学秀跟着他进去，更加坚定了自己之前的某个猜测。  
门铃响还没有两秒钟，门就以飞速被一个女孩打开了。这个女孩看起来是高中生的样子，穿着得体，带着一副文静的眼镜，浑身上下都透着一股清爽之气，一看就是富裕家庭里家教很严格的那类乖乖女。  
但在见到业的那一刻，她立刻推翻了学秀之前的全部猜测，那副饥渴的样子简直像看到骨头而流口水的狗。她声音虽小，但对业脸上的亲吻和欢呼就没断过。  
“你不说一声就来了，我好兴奋啊啊！业君！”说着如此肉麻的话，她的表情却很自然，那双眼睛简直就像是在黑暗的走廊里闪光似的。  
“啊！这位是业君的朋友么？天啊，介绍给我吧！”正在学秀还搞不清楚状况的时候，他的手已经被女孩紧紧地拉住，甚至要被这样握出汗来。  
“总之，快让我们进去吧，绘里……”业温柔地摸摸女孩的头，露出一个堪称完美的微笑，这一副和平日完全不同的虚伪样子学秀简直要看吐了。  
看起来女孩和业的关系果然是像学秀想的一样见不得人，在他们集体进屋的那一刻，叫做绘里的女孩立刻像换了一个性格似的，变得沉默寡言低眉顺目，尤其是看她母亲的目光像见了鬼。  
“业君今天怎么不请自来了呢？”她母亲一看就是典型的贵妇人，学秀觉得还颇像他自己的母亲。此时那位端庄的女士紧锁眉头，好像从一开始就看不惯业，请这个家庭教师只是女儿自己一厢情愿的主意似的。  
“是这样的，今年的高考试卷我刚刚拿到了，觉得里面有几道题很适合现在就给绘里讲讲，尤其是数学部分，有一部分她一直做不太来，但在试卷里出现的却很频繁。”业脸不红心不跳地这样扯谎，学秀也只得尽力做出一副配合他的样子在旁边连连赞同。  
不知是否真的骗到了绘里的母亲，但这位夫人很快将重心从业身上牵扯到自己的女儿身上，她看她自己女儿的眼神非但不亲切，反而像是对待什么罪大恶极的犯人，“从假期刚刚开始你就一直在玩，其他像你这么大的孩子都已经有提前参加模考的，你这样下去也不用参加高考了，反正都是丢我和你父亲的脸。你再告诉我一遍，这就是你想要的生活么？”  
绘里紧紧抿着嘴，眼眶都憋出眼泪来了。她母亲看起来也正在气头上，干瞪了她一眼便不再言语，转而投入到电视机的节目上。  
“今天是最后一次业君的辅导了，明天起我要给你找个专业的老师进行全科辅导。”  
“喂，但是妈妈，业君来了之后我的成绩——”  
“你再废话一句我要他现在就走。”  
就在这样紧张的家庭气氛中，业和学秀不敢发出一点噪音地入座，摊开了绘里的作业本。换做平时，无论是赤羽业还是浅野学秀都有可能会勇敢地站出来为绘里说话，把那位夫人的气焰削得一点也不剩，但今非昔比，他们为了赚到这点辅导费愿意全听她的。  
况且，现在这个富家少女绘里的表现一点也不正常。在脱离了她母亲的视线之后，她又变回了刚才那副对着业的脸如痴如醉的样子，她脸上一会儿悲痛至极，像是为了业的即将离去而哭泣，一会儿又布满了少女的粉红。学秀敢说他们的辅导绘里一句也没听到，她的全部精力都放在了如何享受两个人的左右陪伴上。  
学秀原来也不是没遇到过会犯花痴的女孩，但像绘里这样热烈而诡异的还是第一次。正在这样头痛着，绘里突然以看不到的速度钻到了桌子底下，好在她母亲正背对着餐厅看电视，没有注意到她女儿奇怪的举动。  
“你干什么，绘里？”业还没反应过来，就觉得自己的裆部被人温柔地抓住了，意识到女孩想做什么，业都快惊叫出来了，“你母亲还在旁边……”  
“我知道，业君，所以我才要做，”绘里在阴暗的桌子底下甜蜜地笑了，“如果你叫出声让她发现，你知道后果吧……”  
然而正在这个时候，绘里的母亲突然回头，望着少了一个人的桌子，她问道绘里去了哪里。业下面的东西已经完全被掏了出来，他不停地吞着口水以至于不会紧张到站起来，别说是说话，现在呼吸他都觉得困难。  
好在学秀在这时候挺身而出，他说道，“她去洗手间了。”  
原来这餐桌的桌布很长，完全遮挡住了桌子底下的景象。绘里的母亲哦了一声，继续转身看她的电视连续剧。  
“绘里，快出来，求你了……”业脸红的让桌子上的学秀都捕捉的一清二楚。  
“不要，这是最后一次和业君相处了，我想留下美好的回忆，说起来这还是第一次给业君口//交，哇，我要开始了——”毫不害臊地这样小声说着，绘里一口吞下了业的阴//茎。  
“嘶——”  
“啊，这道题很简单，你只要先找到解题的第一步，求ax和其平方的值……”正在这业要崩溃的危难关头，学秀连忙装模作样的说起题来，好不让绘里的母亲起疑。他对着业做了一个表情，好像是在说“你也跟我一起说啊”。  
然而业也回了他一个表情，好像是在说“我要不行了”。  
正在学秀一个人拼命演戏的时候，他感觉自己的裆部也被搭上了什么热热的东西，那感觉起来是绘里的手。  
“你也来吧，一起……”  
根本不敢拒绝绘里的盛情邀请，学秀也只得任她得逞，好在他自我感觉比业的克制力强一些，嘴上还是说着关于数学题的那些东西。  
“半径为1的半圆内，放置一个边长为二分之一的正方形ABCD……”  
在看似不绝于耳的辅导声中，如果仔细听还会捕捉到两人微弱的喘息和吞吐什么东西的声音。这场短短的数学辅导只持续了两个小时，却对他们来说像是一个世纪，虽然不想承认，也不想在今后提起，但两个人都射了。至于那些精液去了哪里，大概就只有绘里知道了。

半夜快十点的时候，两个人回到了涉谷那所传说之中的公寓。  
在这之前，他们借着绘里给的一大笔钱去吃了个痛快，顺便重新买了些日用品和食物留着在公寓的冰箱备用。学秀虽然不想说出口，但他觉得给人辅导功课和在妓院里卖身没有本质的区别，幸好他们是男的，被那样口//交就算了……  
“哇，这住处真是好！”  
业反讽的话一出口，学秀也很尴尬。因为他们面前的小公寓简直破到超出了标准的程度，别说一张床了，连说好的冰箱也没有。  
“所以，这就是你说该有的都有？”  
“该死，被骗了，我当时没验房……”  
业喝过啤酒后的双眸明显有点水雾朦胧，他捂着疼痛的头部，一个不稳倒在了门厅，“你啊，还是混社会经验太少……”  
这话里似乎掺杂着比责骂学秀更多的东西，知道自己做错了的学秀也不打算像以往那样反驳他。他和业一起坐在地上，望着黑暗的客厅。  
“起码这窗户不错。”  
这样说着，他们一同转头看向巨大的阳台和占据了一整面墙的巨大窗户。然而等着听到业回话的学秀最后发现对方躺在他肩膀上开始呼呼大睡起来。想来业从昨天晚上开始就像经历了人生的过山车似的，撑到现在全靠这两年磨练出来的倔强意志。估计也是没有力气再和自己斗嘴了。  
“喂，这窗户真的不错……”  
再次念叨着，学秀也躺在门厅的墙上慢慢合眼。  
今天晚上漆黑的天空没有星月，再大的窗户也只是映照出更多的黑暗罢了。即便是这样，学秀所想象的是未来的某天，当天空全是星星的时候……


	3. Chapter 3

太阳已经上升到一个足以照亮整个城市的高度，业才拽着自己的头发醒来。他花了一阵工夫想起来昨天夜里他是如何喝醉又倒头大睡，丝毫不顾背上垫的不是棉花而是冰冷的地板，导致今天早晨起床时全身酸痛到站不起来。  
“搞什么，那家伙呢……”  
没记错的话这里不是他住处，而且应该还有个人和他睡在一块才对，除非那个人撂下他跑掉了。  
业看着空空如也的房间，一时不明白浅野学秀能去哪里。他扶着墙根颤颤巍巍地站起来，头痛欲裂，手脚麻木，感觉比死了一次还难受。他想来大概是最近几天太累，又遭受了不少精神打击的缘故的吧。  
他溜达了一会儿，待听力恢复一些，终于听到厨房传来噼里啪啦的声音，他刚想感谢谢学秀居然可以想起做饭这件事，却怎么也不觉得那里面发出的声音像是在烹饪，就以业的经验和那声音的刺耳程度来说，更像是什么锅碗瓢盆一同落地，然后摔了个七零八落的样子。  
“喂，你在做什么？”心里有点被自己的设想吓怕，业小心翼翼地趴在厨房门口看向里面。  
学秀靠着肮脏的橱柜瘫坐在地上，不断地揉擦着自己脖颈的皮肤，那里被他挠成了一种不正常的红色，他的眼睛布满血丝，原先整齐的刘海全部都散落地束在头顶，而且如果仔细看的话，会发现垃圾桶里有他吐过的痕迹。  
业不停地唤他的名字，说引起他注意的话，然而学秀连头也不抬，好像孑然陷入了他自己的世界中。  
“我好难受……”他这样无力地说着，抓着自己的脸皮和眼袋，“这是毒瘾，海洛因……”  
又一次，赤羽业面对的不是一个真正的浅野学秀。他挽起袖子，蹲下身抱住学秀的肩膀，安抚道，“振作一点，我要给你去拿药，你撑住了。”  
说着，他慢慢地把学秀的刘海放下来，抓住他不停乱动的双手放在膝盖上，然后脱下自己的外套放在他怀里，“抱着这个，我一会儿就回来，你不许离开。”  
终于轮到业来像教育小孩一样和学秀说话，他却因为意识到事情的严重性，所以脸上没有什么得意的表情。  
我他妈都把这小子嗑药的事情忘记了。  
即便已经精疲力竭，业还是拍拍自己的脸打起精神，因为他知道现在自己是唯一能救学秀的人了。  
很多年前因为没有人救这样的业，才致使他走上了不能回头的路，到如今他意识到学秀绝对不能重复他的路……  
然而现实很残忍，业嘴上说着拿药，其实也一点办法没有。据他的了解，戒掉毒瘾根本是不可能的事情，就在他混的这个圈子里，吸毒的一大把，但还没有人可以真真正正地戒毒，除了他自己——那也是因为用了极端的方法。  
现在他知道的有效方法就是注射镇定剂，可等他找到那种违禁药品的时候，学秀恐怕已经把家里砸了。他恐惧地听着厨房里传来的一阵又一阵东西倒地的声音，感觉手足无措起来。  
这时候他的手机响了，一看来电人是“胖子”。这家伙是他最近认识的一个街头贩毒的小混混，正好就在涉谷活动，但业一直嫌距离新宿太远没有理他。  
两个人用街头地痞流氓的口气打过照面后，胖子提议让业试试他的一批新货。  
业现在正帮人戒毒，还顾不了自己去找毒品卖，所以连问都没问就拒绝了对方的意见。  
“这是货色上成的大麻烟，我听卖我东西的人说是从美国拿的，我自己试了下，相信我，爽翻天。”  
然而胖子是个一旦开口就停不下来的人，他不顾业的推辞，坚持把推销大麻的话给说完，业琢磨着他这番夸张的描述，突然想到一个算不上正道的主意。  
“胖子，你的货先借我一点尝尝味道。”  
“这不好吧，业君，我最近走的量都很大，散的话……”  
“别废话了，我人在涉谷，报个地点我去找你还不成么？”  
胖子也是没什么主见的人，再加上有点被业的拳脚功夫吓怕，嘟嘟囔囔地报了个地址，业惊异地发现就是他们这座小破公寓楼下的废弃花园。  
“你给我站在那里别动，我立马下楼。”

业钻进胖子的银色本田飞度，拿过大麻轻车熟路地抽起来。胖子在旁边胸有成竹地看着业眉头舒展的样子，心里想着这批货的质量是坏不了的。果不其然，业大概抽了十五分钟，还意犹未尽地没有把烟条从嘴上拿开。  
胖子笑嘻嘻地问，“如何，感觉不错吧。这叶料纯得很。”  
业微微点头，“回头我和你一起卖。”  
“那你现在拿多少？先说好，见不到现金我都不出货。”  
还沉浸在大麻带来的舒爽感中的业突然想到家里还在痛苦挣扎的学秀，连忙一个激灵坐起来，从钱包里掏出一点票子，“这些你都拿去，能给我多少给多少。”  
胖子好像是嫌少，但还是接过那点薄薄的纸票，然后给了业半盒烟。  
知道这就是撑死了能拿到的货，业也不打算多纠缠，他把钱拍在胖子的手上，郑重其事地说要保持联系后就一跃出车座，快步跑回了公寓。  
“还说不要，看那着急的样子……”胖子撅了撅嘴，启动飞度打算给下一个熟悉的伙计打电话。

“来，抽这个，保证和海洛因一样爽。”业把大麻烟放进学秀颤抖着的嘴唇里，然后用打火机为他点着。现在这个三年前的学生会长的额头正在流血，业知道学秀从来就不是一个乖顺的人，所以也不意外他一个人跑到浴室后滑倒，额头撞在镜子沿上当场流血。  
“我去给你拿创口贴。”  
每做一件事情，业要像请示皇帝般一一告诉学秀，否则他就会陷入新一轮的焦躁中，指不定这间脆弱的公寓会被他整成什么样子。  
“别，你给我回来……”学秀揪着业满是灰尘的白衬衫，好像硬是在自己的毒品幻想里把它幻想成了世界上最好吃的奶油似的，一刻也不能离开。  
无奈地按照浅野学秀的指示坐在原地，业还对他正流着鲜血的额头念念不忘，企图用什么东西来给他止血。不知道为什么，平时他都不是这样一个温柔的人，但看到犯了毒瘾的学秀，他那护短的本能显露出来，立刻化身成为幼儿园的小班老师。  
吸着大麻烟的学秀渐渐脱离了狂躁的状态，眼皮也半睁着无神地望着天花板。业清楚那是他已经陷入了自己的“高潮”时的现象，现在他得到了满足，不会再做出任何伤害自己和别人的举动了。  
但血还是没止，无奈之下，业抬高自己的手臂，用白衬衫的袖子抵着他的额头，让学秀不再流血。  
虽然大麻可以抑制痛感，但却不能掩饰他受伤了的事实。  
就像大麻虽然可以成为海洛因的暂时替代品，但却不能帮助学秀摆脱毒瘾。根据业的经验，过不了多久，他还会吵嚷着要海洛因，那时候业再拿出大麻哄他，兴许可以让他满足，兴许不能。  
但是大麻烟不容易上瘾，或许时间久他自己就戒掉了……  
业这样欺骗自己，忽视了根本没人能戒掉海洛因的事实。  
“喂，业……”  
赤羽业愣了一刻，印象里那是学秀第一次叫他的名字。  
“你的衬衫为什么这么红啊？”学秀笑着，眼睛里透出的光比方才稍稍清醒了一点，他这样子在旁人看来有说不出的怪异气质。  
业知道他现在还没恢复理智，于是也不和他解释，“你感觉好点了么？”  
学秀沉默地盯着上方，叼着烟的嘴角不知道该向上还是下扯动，最后只好无奈地摇摇头。他的衬衫松松垮垮地套在身上，皮肤上到处都是被抓过的痕迹，薄薄的嘴唇上歪斜地摆着一根大麻烟，乱糟糟的金发在阳光的照射下像是透明了似的。  
此时他的样子简直颓废到了极点，业这么想着，不禁因为这巨大的反差而舔了舔嘴唇，脑袋里突然急速充血起来。  
这家伙这样看也不赖嘛。  
“对了，你嘴上抽的东西花光了我们所有的钱……”  
“没事，”学秀修长的手指把玩着绿色的大麻烟，表情时而笃定时而又像是陷入了另一个世界似的，“我们赚回来。”  
听着一个瘾君子心不在焉地发出这般热血抱负，业当然不当回事。但他很高兴学秀在最艰难的时候没有失去全部斗志，更没有畏惧戒毒。  
并且此时的他也和他一样，觉得钱这种东西，永远不嫌多，永远不嫌少。

“诺，这就是我们的计划图——”业说着，领学秀走进了客厅，现在他差不多脱离了毒瘾发作的时段，虽不太精神，但也恢复了往日那副盛气凌人的样子。业直到这时候才有点想念刚才像橡皮糖一样粘人的学秀了。  
现在这个和三年前没什么区别的学秀皱了皱眉头，明显是嘴边已经有一堆想要吐槽的事情了。  
然而业先一步打断了他，“不是我想在墙上画，但我们连买马克笔的钱也没有了。”  
原来赤羽业趁着学秀睡着的时候把他们未来的计划图全部用装修的油漆写在了墙上。忍着这股气，学秀开始审视起画的乱七八糟的墙壁来。  
“我给你讲解一下，”业估摸着没人可以看懂他在表达什么，于是伸手一项项地介绍起来，“这个终点，就是当我们有钱之后。这个起点，就是我们现在的样子。”  
呈现在终点的是两个小人围着一堆钱的漫画，他们站在云上俯视众人的样子又是傲慢又是欢心，而在起点的则是躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖的业和学秀。  
“为什么我看起来像死了一样？”学秀不满地看着那个象征着他的金发小人一脸痛苦地倒在地上。  
“因为你刚才就是那样啊，”淡定地回以嘲讽，业继续说道，“如何成为大富翁呢？最快也是我们最容易够到的道路就是贩毒。当然啦，贩毒犯罪，但我想你浅野学秀也不是怕犯罪的人，有其父必有其子嘛。”  
自知理亏的学秀切了一声，想着让这家伙占点嘴上便宜也不会怎么样，就继续看他呲牙咧嘴下去。  
“在贩毒之前，我们要先有供货商，好的供货商是可遇不可求的，以我们现在的情况来看，很可惜，暂时是不可能有人大批量供货给我们的，所以我们能做的，就是帮人卖掉毒品，先做一个跑腿的再说。这样拿到的钱，我们就能进口自己的毒品，甚至制毒都有可能——”  
“你的意思是，第一步……”  
业打断学秀的话，“第一步要先有让我们吃饱喝足还能买毒品的资金。而这资金，很不幸地，只能靠我们一点点地赚了。先从打零工开始，日夜不停地干个几个月，没准能攒够那点钱。”  
在业所展示的墙壁上，打零工的内容也写的清清楚楚，有加油站、便利店、儿童图书馆、酒吧侍卫、餐馆服务员这种低端职业，也有需要一定专业素养的，比如辅导员和技术工人，甚至还有更为奇怪的如卖唱歌手和陪酒女这种的。  
“搞错没有，这种工作能赚个什么钱……”学秀咂咂嘴，表情里流露出受了侮辱似的表情。业早就猜到在理事长独生子这十八年的人生中，还没想过自己会和这些职业沾上边呢。  
“拜托，你不打工干嘛跑出家来了，回去当你的乖乖仔啊。”  
一提到回家，学秀的目光又成了另外一回事了，业也是看准这点才每次都拿对方的家庭来激怒他。  
“忍忍吧，谁不是这样过来的。”  
”切，”别过头的学秀还在咬牙，好像无论如何也不能接受自己会去业所列出的那些场所工作，“终究得钱还是太慢了。有些人打了一辈子的工也没成为富翁。”  
“那是因为他们不想——”业信心满满地扫视着这一墙看似杂乱无章的涂鸦，突然觉得来了斗志，就是像杀老师所言的“清爽的杀意”一样的东西又一次浮现在他脑海里，“我和他们不一样。”

傍晚的时候业说要请学秀去一个好地方吃饭，全然不顾自己身上已经分文没有的事实。  
“我可没有脸皮厚到吃霸王餐。”这样说着，学秀甚至有点抵触再跟着业在街上行走。他们要去的地方是池袋，而且就毗邻着乙女大道，就算两个人故意错开距离，还是招来很多腐女非善意的目光。  
“有吃的就不错了，浅野同学。”业因为被各种各样的人盯着，心情也不是很爽。他故意说着拌嘴的话，企图让别人不要错怪他们的关系。  
等真正到了那家业所述的超棒餐厅的时候，两个人都因为路上的事情黑着脸（一个国中生模样的女孩红着脸祝他们幸福）。  
“业君好久不见了，怎么有空来这里。”他们前一脚刚踏入门，从厨房里就传出一个朝气蓬勃的年轻女声。出来的女子不会比业的年龄大到哪里，一头黑发柔顺地披在肩上，眼睛都像会散发笑意似的看着他们。  
“朝美，抱歉啊，”业不好意思地抓着头发说，“这次可能又没钱付餐费了。”  
超出学秀的想象，叫做朝美的女孩很快就爽朗一笑，拍了拍业的肩膀，嘴上快活地说，“哪里的话，业君来一次就不容易了，我怎么会叫老爹收钱。”  
女孩的力气不轻，业被这下拍得整个人都跌倒在地上，然而这时，虽然表面上两个人都笑着，却有明显的黑暗怒意在朝美的脸上扩散。  
“业——君——”她故意拖长了音节，每个重读都像是一次怒气的发泄，“我——啊——最——欢——迎——你——了——”  
躲开她伸过来的那只看似柔弱白净的手，业连忙拽住学秀的衬衫，“喂喂，不要过来啊，朝美，我今天可是带着一位贵客的……”  
“哟，这个小帅哥是谁啊？”虽然手还在不停地捉捕藏在学秀身后的业，但朝美的目光已经紧紧集中在了学秀脸上，“你好，我叫广濑朝美，叫我朝美就好，现在在老爹开的寿司店里打工，偶尔去托管所做做兼职。”  
“她啊，因为是个暴力狂所有没有谈过恋爱呢……”嘴上这样调笑着，业身手敏捷地躲着朝美来自于四面八方的攻击。  
学秀也不打算帮助自己的临时搭档，他看准某刻，一把抓住业的手腕，笑着把他带到朝美面前，“对于他的失礼我很抱歉，还请你原谅我们因为经济拮据而不能付餐费的事情。我叫浅野学秀，很高兴认识像你这么美丽的小姐。”  
满意地点点头，朝美笑着用力掐住业的脸颊，“你这小子人很坏，倒是交了个不错的朋友，怎么看你也不配和人家混在一块吧……”  
“什么嘛，要不是我救他……啊呜！”业的脸被朝美捏着，后背还被学秀用膝盖踹了一脚，简直快要哭出来了，“你们这样欺负人，早晚有一天好受的！”  
“好啦，老实点。”学秀皱着眉头，放开业的手腕，把他推到旁边的沙发上。  
“嘛，看在有小帅哥的份上，我就不计你们这次霸王餐了。”边打点着菜谱，朝美重新盘起了自己的头发，“今天老爹不在店里，不嫌弃我手艺的话，你们可以来厨房吃。”

“切，男人婆一个……”业捂着自己酸痛的脸颊，不甘心地跟在朝美屁股后面帮她往锅里放着调料，“早晚我会报仇的。”  
从来没有体验过如此市井小民生活的学秀挽起袖子，也加入了在厨房帮忙洗菜的行列。他望着厨房里弥漫的袅袅炊烟和油锅里噼里啪啦响着的牛肉，不断地提醒自己，这里就是厨房真正的样子，没必要觉得惊奇。  
当然了，他自认为完美无缺，无论是烹饪还是新事物，他都应对的游刃有余。  
十多分钟后，经过三个人辛苦努力的晚餐终于做好了，虽然说声势浩大的样子，却也只是简单的三碗拉面和几碟小菜而已。  
“我开动了！”他们这样齐声说道。学秀也算是第一次体会到朋友间去便宜的小饭馆悠闲聚餐的感觉。  
“对了，朝美，”业满足地吸着大碗骨汤拉面，一副生无可恋的表情，“还要请你帮我多留心下托儿所的就职岗位。”  
“怎么，你也要找工作啦？”朝美不敢相信业居然有一天会走上正轨。  
“你多留意下就对了，有消息通知我。”  
“喂，托儿所也太……”学秀显然接受不了这种工作，他拿胳膊肘碰业。  
业只是看了他一眼却没有理他，他继续对朝美说，“如果将来我电话叫你帮忙，还请你赏个脸过来啊。”  
“喂，你把我当什么了？你的贴身女仆？”朝美显然有了青筋暴起的意思，她的拳头甚至已经在桌底蓄势待发了。  
“好啦，”抛给朝美一根刚买的大麻烟，业神秘地微笑道，“和你去外面谈吧。”  
朝美愣了一刻，好像不可置信似的看着那根绿色的香烟从空中划过，她刚才彪悍的表情立马消失，“你不会又开始……”  
“这算我请你的，我们出去说。”业先一步起身指指仓库后面的空地，朝美不敢怠慢地接过那根烟，蹙着眉头连围裙都没换就跟着他出去了。  
被留在座位上的浅野学秀一时间有种被抛弃了的感觉，他斯文地吃着碗里的拉面，却突然觉得没刚才三个人一起吃的时候那么香了。  
理论上来说，他不觉得自己是一个会因为这种事而不舒服的人，毕竟业和朝美据说有三年的交情，两个人之间应该互相了解很深才对，私密地说事情很正常，完全不在他的管辖范围之内。  
况且赤羽业对他来说，不管是国中一年级见面的时候还是现在，虽然断断续续也算认识了快六年，却从来没有真正了解过他哪怕一点越过表面的东西。他总是那副嬉皮笑脸的样子和他斗嘴，除此之外，三年之间在他身上到底发生了什么，学秀对此的了解算是一片空白。  
我啊，是不是想他想的有点过头了……  
深知这样做不是自己的风格，学秀却还是忍不住在接下来吃面的每一刻都惦念着自己和业那点微薄的交情。


	4. Chapter 4

五月刚开始，夏日的燥热还没有完全覆盖这座人口密集的城市，业和学秀也因为懒得做饭而经常去朝美的小餐馆吃一顿。他们三个像原先那样缩在后厨房里，不是舔着冰棍就是煮些红豆汤一样的东西喝。  
“话说回来，你还真是变阔了很多。”仔细观察着业的新车凯美瑞，朝美这样感叹道。毕竟在她的想象里，业是一个很难集中精神专注于赚钱的人。像在一个月内赚够一辆车的钱这种事，任谁听到都定会大吃一惊。  
此时那个斯文的从盒子里舀雪糕的学秀轻轻挑起嘴角，好像都不屑于提及自己在这车上的功劳似的。  
业一如既往地捕捉到了那讽刺的一笑，立刻像猫束毛一样变得趾高气昂起来，“我看到了哦，你那个好像在说‘车全是我出的钱’的微笑。”  
“难道不是么，我只要坐在网吧里盯着股市，马上就又会有一辆车入账了。”  
“说的好听，是谁昨天把我好不容易赚的钱赔光的，还说什么股市里这种事情经常发生。要不是我天天去牌场赢钱，你哪里来的资金搞证券……”  
“呵呵，揪着别人的失误不放没什么意思。别忘了当费尔南德斯先生的导游的人是谁。”  
“费尔南德斯先生？”朝美惊讶地问。  
“就是一个贩毒的哥伦比亚佬，最近来东京做生意但不会说日语，学秀给他当了翻译官，”业不耐烦的解释，继续数落着自己的功绩，“说个西班牙语没什么了不起的。但不要忘了是谁把漏税的加油站揪出来，叫他们行贿给我们的。”  
“不是我叫你查收据，你根本想不到他们逃税了。”  
“但最后把漏洞找出来的是我，你的眼睛完全瞎了。”  
“你还好意思说，第一次去便利店打工的时候，要不是我——”  
“那次你饿的肚子乱叫，是我出的主意混进婚礼……”  
当两个人又陷入那种定会以伸出拳头来结束的拌嘴时，朝美突然莫名地羡慕起来，她想着自己之所以到现在还赚不了钱，大概就是因为没有这样互相鼓舞对方的同伴吧。  
“不哦，我们才不是什么同伴，”突然停下和学秀的拌嘴，业凑过来对朝美说道，“而且你之所以赚不到钱完全是因为太笨了。”  
“喂，你这混小子说什么——”在朝美愤怒的拳头落下的那一刻，业灵巧地躲过，却不料被学秀抓个正着。  
“有本事别仗势欺人，放开我！”  
“业君，准备接受好我的爱之拳了么？”  
……  
想来这样的光景也持续了有一个多月，业和学秀早晚奔波在各自的工作岗位拼命赚钱，他们嘴上说着打击对方的话，实则上急功近地把无论是家具还是轿车都一一从商店的橱窗搬到自己家里。那座破旧的二手公寓，如今也慢慢被他们整顿成一个住所应该有的样子，“奢华”程度甚至远远超过附近的邻居。  
而其中最努力的当属浅野学秀了，他像变了一个人一样，急切地想要招揽所有可能拥有的商机。对于他的这种变化，业看在眼里，也大致清楚他处于对这个社会抱有单纯幻想的阶段，就像他最开始时那样。

“欸，居然开到了这个地方。”  
一座呈梯形向左右两边下降的建筑耸立在面前，正午的阳光透过建筑物的顶点向校园内部倾斜金光，光线穿过校门口树枝间的空隙打在林荫上，远看像有一片流动的池塘躺在地面上。  
“要进去看看么？”业慢慢地停下车，眼睛有点痴迷地盯着校门口的一大片樱花树。  
东京都大学，日本首屈一指的学府，在亚洲甚至世界上都有傲人的地位。如果不出那一系列的意外，应该是他们两个现在的归属地。  
“这感觉就像是看到了初恋女友嫁给了烂男人，”业点燃一支烟，瞥了一眼学秀，“你觉得呢？”  
浅野学秀自从见到了东京大学后就没有再说话，盘旋在他脑海里是曾经某一次他去找校长要入学通知书的时候，对方却只是委婉地以条件不符拒绝了他。而那所谓的狗屁借口说白了就是因为他有个罪犯父亲。  
“我想下去看看。”学秀这样说着，眼睛却一刻也不离大学生们抱着的书本，他快速地钻出车门，好像根本不在乎这里欢不欢迎他一样。  
“那我就不去了，在那边等你。”说着，业指指后面的拐角处，学秀却连看也没有看他，好像听不到似的，一个人向着大学的门口走去。  
“就那么想去啊……”业笑着继续向前开车，一路上经过很多以奇怪眼神打量他抽烟的女大学生们，“还真是好，抱着那种不切实际的希望。”  
“我就不行了，连想都不敢想。”

学秀置身于东京都大学内部，虽然外表看起来和其他学生没什么不同，但却已经在无形之间形成了让别人都避而远之的气场。因为此时他的眼神和普通人完全不一样，好像是在看一个本该全然属于他的地方被别人掠夺走的似的，充斥着不甘和怒火。  
每一个目光所及之处，学秀都在幻想如果自己顺利升上大学又会怎么样。他是不是必定会站在学生代表发言的那个位置像往日一样俯视众生，是不是必定会成为大学历史上最年轻的学生会主席。而如果那个叫做赤羽业的家伙也在的话，两个人是不是还会像在椚丘中学时似的，成天耍着些孩子气的把戏捉弄对方，剥夺所有学生的目光，一如既往地成为焦点。  
想到这里，学秀不禁笑出来，因为他还有点想念和业一起上学的时候，那和现在两个人拼死拼活赚钱的世界相比，甚至显得有些幸福。  
“喂，那边的，你是我们学校的么？”  
一声吆喝打断了学秀望着樱花树所衍生出来的胡思乱想，他转过头，看到的竟然是一个熟悉的人影。  
“你，你——你不是浅野学秀么？”那个方才一副凶神恶煞样子的人立刻震惊地说不出话来，平日那副教训人时头头是道的样子不知道去了哪里，“你不是没上大学么？”  
“啊，我只是来看看，濑尾，”学秀对濑尾说话的方式还是如三年前那样清高，似乎丝毫不把对方现在大学生的身份当回事，“好久不见。”  
当濑尾还不知道说些什么的时候，五英杰当中的另外三人已经慢慢背着书包走了过来。而学秀一点也不意外他们四个都能考上东京都大学。  
“发生什么了，濑尾？”长相还是那么猥琐恐怖的小山夏彦笑着问道。  
“那、那个，浅野学秀在这里……”只能这么表达的濑尾退回到其他三个人的身旁，似乎是觉得和学秀站在一块不太舒服。  
“你们好啊，好久不见。”微微点头，学秀算是简单地打过招呼。  
在真正看到浅野学秀的那一刻，其他三人都不知道该如何回答他落落大方的问好，在他们脑中的似乎还是这个恐怖的少年在国中时期带给他们压迫性的恐惧。  
然而打头的荒木铁平第一个站出来不满意于学秀这样的态度，他作为现任的学生会会长和传媒系的一把手，已经在东京都大学受到了万人瞩目，自觉高高在上目中无人起来，“我们曾经的会长大人来东京大学有何贵干？没记错的话，你现在是处于没有大学收容的状态吧，辍学生。”  
一上来就如此浓烈的火药味把其他三英杰都吓了一跳，他们紧张地看看荒木不慌不忙的样子，好像还沉浸在少年学秀带给他们的阴影中，然而荒木鄙视地瞪了他们一眼，教训道说，“这个人已经什么都不是了，不用怕他。”，这才成功缓解他们担忧紧张的心情。  
“对啊，你来这里干嘛，别告诉我是想和我们叙旧。”小山将惧意转为猥琐地笑着，极力做出一副比浅野学秀还要清高的样子。  
而早就渴望报一箭之仇的榊原莲更是神气得不行，“有个成语物是人非讲得大概就是你和我们的差距吧，浅野君。”  
“Yeah, things are quite different now.”濑尾雪上加霜地补充道。  
在四人左一句右一句的嘲讽声中，学秀无奈地被包围在中间，眼看聚集的围观群众越来越多，各种各样的声音夹杂其中。  
“喂，他是浅野学秀么？”  
“那个老爸被抓进牢里的人？听说贪污了将近一亿日元嘞。”  
“他是不是也和他爸一样，好恐怖的感觉……”  
“真是的，干嘛来我们学校，觉得清廉的东京大学有可能收容他么？”  
“说真的，我最讨厌那种富二代官二代了，好在他爸被抓了，现在真的变成什么也不是了。”  
在这一片的冷嘲热讽声中，学秀听到无非都是些世俗的、重复的观点，被自以为聪明正直的人反复强调，好像能突显出来谁是真正受过教育的人似的。其实真要反驳，学秀大概现在就可以利用他的演讲天赋说服这些大学生吧。  
但那又有什么意义呢？  
望着这开满樱花的平静校园，他们的未来其实早在这时候就已经和他的有了天壤之别。自从父亲被抓母亲改嫁，他离家出走，那条所谓的正道就已经从他的视野里消失了……

“如果没什么事我就先走了……”根本就没有兴趣动手打架或者和这些优越的大学生说任何废话，学秀低着头推开层层把他包围住的人群。  
凋零的樱花瓣从他的身边飘过，他想着有可能是最后一次他来这里，于是又舍不得似的，多看了那美丽的深棕色建筑几眼。在他一向冷静的目光中竟然还听留着方才极为美好真切的幻想：樱花树，书本，课堂，甚至还有赤羽业……  
身后的四英杰们还自以为吓走了浅野学秀而沾沾自喜地嘲讽个不停，学秀无奈地想到自己终究也有这么一天，不愧是风水轮流转。  
“喂，你去哪里啊。”听到有一个熟悉的声音叫他，学秀微微抬起头。  
在校门口的樱花树下，赤羽业正像捧宝贝一样捧着手里的某个东西，他带着大大咧咧的笑容冲学秀招手，全然不知他刚才在校园里经历了那一系列欺凌。  
“给你看个东西，我好不容易捉的……”  
然而经过他身边的学秀头也不抬地推开了业捧在一起的双手，那里面关着的黄色蝴蝶也立刻逃脱束缚飞了出去。  
“喂……”  
完全无视业惊讶的目光，学秀一声不吭地径直向校园外走去，留下还站在原地还像傻子一样发怔的业。  
蝴蝶越飞越远，最终伴着樱花瓣一起在远方消失。

“今天就你一个人啊，业君。”朝美说着，拿出菜单给业看。最近只要是赤羽业来，她都会先招待他，不是因为这混小子变得招人喜欢了，而是因为他现在花钱大手大脚起来，朝美希望他能多点一些贵菜。  
“一瓶朝日啤酒，两碟这个小菜吧。”  
“搞错没有，你不是大款么，就点这些？”方才还殷勤的朝美现在很是愤怒，“你这家伙原来那副大手大脚的样子不会都是装给学秀看的吧？”  
“我才懒得做给他看呢……”业有点不满地说道。  
“看你今天这幅臭脸，不会是和他吵架了吧。”  
“我们哪一天不吵架的。”  
朝美不知道为什么突然有了兴致，她盘起自己的一头长发，把围裙解下来坐在业的对面，撑起下巴做出一副知心大姐姐的样子。  
“告诉我吧，发生了什么？”  
心里知道朝美一定是像八点档电视剧那样想要解决他的心理问题，业就不由自主地感到一阵恶寒。为了避免不必要的麻烦，他郑重其事地解释道，“你好好看看我，再好好看看他，我们哪个像是那种会被感情问题困扰的人。”  
“嗯……”朝美拿手指点着下巴，大大的眼珠盯着天花板转来转去，“要我说啊，他我不太了解，但你确实是个用情很深的家伙。”  
业听得头上好像在冒火一样，“你确定你脑子没有问题？”  
“虽然你是个总是以自我为中心的笨蛋，但有时候又会在乎别人到过分的程度。不是么，业君？”  
业被她这番自以为是的话弄得浑身不舒服，但又莫名地想要继续听下去。  
“学秀很懂事，但他毕竟是刚混社会的孩子，从那样的高空中落下来，如果说不痛肯定是假的。而且他极度好强，内心里又倔强，干出让别人伤心的事情也可以理解。”  
“我才不会伤心呢……”业用筷子不停地击打着餐桌，好像很烦躁似的。  
朝美脸上却露出那副她经常教育托儿所小孩时的温柔微笑，“你和他最大的区别就是，他很自信，你却很自负，所以你总是会出于害怕示弱而不敢去做重要的事情。但是在这里，你的内心里，还是担心他居多吧……”  
“切，真是的……”业把微微发红的脸别过去，“我早知道就不来你这里了，啰啰嗦嗦的。”  
“你也就这个时候稍稍可爱点啦！”朝美看到他这副样子，豁然开朗地大笑着，敲了敲他的脑袋。

“喂，朝美，”业在她快要离去的时候突然叫住她，声音小得几乎听不见，“上次叫你帮我的忙，谢谢了。”  
“没事啊。”惊讶于赤羽业居然是个会好好道谢的人，朝美也有点不好意思地说。  
“那个，我还是有点担心。毕竟将来我还是要混到新宿的，到时候新井肯定会得到消息，知道我还活着……”  
“嗯，我会留意的，”当朝美听到新井这个名字的时候，脸上想要自然露出的笑容突然收了回去，她居然哽咽住了，“业君，你自己也要保重身体，酒和烟都别碰了，也算为了你们两个的未来。”  
“我知道。”业这么答着，却自动把自己的未来打了个红叉。  
他和她心里都清楚，新井的事情迟早会到来，那时候业做的最好的选择只能是……  
“我说，最好还是别放弃同伴。”朝美低声道。  
业撑着头，目光所涉及的是东京看似平静的一天，他露出无奈的笑容，“如果我能的话，谁也不想放弃。”

公寓的门被打开的那一刻，业以为自己回到了一个月前，那时候学秀在阴暗的小仓库里被绑起来倒在地上，如今的他也差不多是同样的情况，仰躺在客厅的床垫上一动也不动，屋里唯一的光来自于窗外依旧喧嚣的城市。  
在说话之前，业轻轻地关上门，蹑手蹑脚地靠近床垫，坐在学秀旁边。  
“喂，你睡了么？”这个问句实则上并不指望听到任何回答，他望着一副合眼熟睡样子的学秀，估摸不清他到底是不是在装睡。但无论如何，也正是这样，业才对接下来要说的话抱有一个舒服的感觉。  
“刚才我去看了下你买的基金，貌似还真涨了一点，这下你高兴了吧，明天又可以在朝美面前嘲讽我一番。”  
“说起朝美，她变的比老女人还啰嗦，下次该好好告诉她我不是她说教的对象。不过有一点我倒是蛮赞同的，那就是你这家伙总是说些很伤人的话。”  
“说很伤人话的明明是你。”在业的话刚落下的一刻，学秀突然睁眼，好像心里有股憋了很久的气一样这样反驳道。  
“你果然没睡啊。”业得逞似的坏笑。  
“我没说我睡了啊，只是不想理你而已。”学秀这么说着，和业一起从床垫上坐起来。  
然而在这个两个人都清醒的时刻，他们却选择了谁也不看谁，谁也不张口，都以静静地凝视天空来消磨这段时光。  
“对了，那个你要给我看的东西是什么……”  
像等了一辈子这句话一样，业开口道，“没什么大不了的啦，是蝴蝶。”  
“什么样子的？”学秀问的很急切，还带着些对于错失观赏的后悔。  
“很常见的宽边黄粉蝶，但我觉得还挺好看的，就抓来了一只。”  
“抱歉……”学秀微微低下头，语气里流露出难得一见的愧疚来，“那种蝴蝶看起来迟钝，但其实很难捉住，你肯定费了不少功夫，就那样让我给放跑了……”  
对于学秀不平常的道歉和认错，业怔了好久不说话，算是把时间留给了这个难能可贵的时刻。最终他微笑地看着学秀在喧嚣的路灯下泛着白光的金发，突然有了抚摸的冲动，就像他看到那只黄粉蝶时一样。  
“没事的，”业用不在乎的样子摆摆手，“话说回来，你就那么想回大学里？”  
看到学秀不说话，业又道，“听我一句劝好了，大学不仅屁也学不到，还会把你变成一个更糟糕的人。”  
“你又没去过，怎么知道？”  
“打个比方来说，如果你在大学，一定还是那副讨人厌的样子，永远也不会和我说对不起……但现在你反倒是学会了不少，”业笑着，不禁想起几天前那个为了陪托管所的小孩而留到深夜十一点的学秀，“大多数的大学，培养出来的人只会更加自私，就和这社会上的大多数人一样。”  
学秀望着现在这个赤羽业，很难和曾经那个喜欢沾沾得意的他联系在一起，真要说变化，反而是变得更好了似的。相比之下，那四个一直做同班同学的人，虽然身处高等学府，却一点也没有受过教育的样子。业刚才说的话，带着他混社会三年的尘世味道，竟然映射出了一定的道理来。  
“你还记得杀老师么？我可是一直没忘记他。他说真正的学习不在乎在哪里学，只要是想学的人，一辈子都可以学。相反，牢笼里的人都是学习的奴隶罢了。”  
学秀也想起了那只黄色的大章鱼，他望着朦胧的黑夜，那上面没有一丝一毫明亮的颜色，正适合放一张那怪物笑着的脸。  
“我终于明白了，他教给我们的东西是为了让我们有朝一日也可以教给别人。”  
业望着眼前这片沉闷的漆黑，不禁又一次回想到了那个教室，那片后山，那晚明亮的篝火。3E班像个梦一般蒸发在了初春的晨雾中，他踽踽独行穿过高山大河，遇到了浅野学秀后好像终于捉住一点那年消失的青春的影子。  
你是不是也在某个地方看着我们呢，老师？


	5. Chapter 5

人头攒动，电音一刻不停的重打击震撼人心，水晶灯所散发着的诡谲的蓝紫色光芒折射在酒柜的玻璃窗上，像是有漫天的繁星荡漾在这故作昏暗的夜总会。“原宿之夜”是被业称为“信息交换点”的地方，意思再不明白不过了，就是说这里集合了东京地下的多家黑社会集团的人物，像是一个中立的情报获取处。  
而因为冠上了娱乐场所的美名，所以这里也是那些自以为有几分姿色的女人和想要闯荡黑道的男人寻找新鲜机会的地方。有人想要靠着美色攀附大佬，有人想要靠着手里的品色上佳的毒品，但在这群或是娱乐至上或是暗藏杀机的人之间，其中有一个人尤其显眼，那就是穿着白衬衫的赤羽业。  
各色鲜艳的光源照在他身上反射出更加亮眼的颜色，晃动的酒杯还有他本人金色的眼眸中同时闪烁着迷醉的光芒，就算是本着低调行事的原则，他还是招来了不少人的侧目。  
不到半个钟头，因为他花花公子的不羁模样，身边就已经自然而然地聚集了一群寂寞的女人，其中甚至还夹杂着几个带有强烈目的性的。  
而和他一起进来的学秀就显得极为心不在焉，他既不喝酒也不接受别人递过来的毒品，孑然一人坐在角落里似乎是在刻意远离这片喧闹和躁动。业揣着酒杯来找过他一次，那时候他身后就已经跟了两三个来路不明的女人了，学秀不仅拒绝了他一起喝酒的邀请，还提醒他不要玩得太忘乎所以。  
“有什么关系，本来就是出来玩的。”业明显喝得高兴了起来，强行要把学秀从沙发中揪起来。  
但学秀坚决地打掉他的手，表现得好像对这场面有天生的畏惧。  
业身旁的几个女人发出清脆的笑声，虽然不是嘲笑的意思但听起来已经极为侮辱人了。业很不满意地瞪了她们一眼，她们也马上识相地收敛了一些，让开位置使他能到学秀面前。  
“你毒瘾发作了？”  
学秀不说话，他从进门开始就觉得头晕目眩，甚至有强烈的心悸，但这情况又和一般的毒瘾发作不太一样，所以他也不能武断地下结论，只好轻声说，“你去玩吧。”  
业必定不能放心，他从兜里掏出一根大麻烟放在学秀手上，犹豫着要不要趁还清醒着带他回去。就在他和学秀说话的空当，一阵刺耳的高跟鞋踏地的声音响起，这声音不仅辨识度极高，还带着优美的节奏，好像在未见其人的情况下就可以推断出此女必定不是泛泛之辈。  
业本能地回头，却差点因为强光被迫闭上双眼。  
向他们缓缓走来的女人有着可以反射一切光的白皙肌肤，论耀眼程度完全不输给业，她窈窕的身段包裹在金灰色的丝绸裙子里，黑发随意地披在堪称惊艳的脸颊两侧，樱桃色的红唇好像在舞池的灯光映衬下薄如蝉翼。  
当众人的目光都紧紧地盯着这个女人下一步动向时，业脱口而出一个名字。  
“夏子！”  
再次看到她，业的第一反应是震惊，随后他心跳加速到了耳鸣的地步，现在喊出名字之后，他更加害怕了起来。  
被叫做夏子的女人因为众人的围观而出现了尴尬的神情，如果仔细观察，会发现她的年龄并不大，虽然有着美丽的面容，但一眸一笑之间都还没脱离青春的稚嫩，而她之所以那么夺目的很大一部分原因也是因为她像女版的业一样，在一群颇有经验的社会人中间显得超凡脱俗。  
“业君，你又长高了。”这样说着，夏子露出她标志性的带着虎牙的笑容，清爽中带着天真，好像迈步走过来就为了说一句这样无关痛痒的话似的。  
业却紧紧抓着学秀冰凉的手指，不仅不搭夏子的话，反而下一秒就要和他的同伴一块从这个地方跑出去似的。他尽力隐藏着自己放在沙发上的那只手的颤抖，又因为觉得丢人而别过脸。  
“我们去没人的地方谈吧，因为你好像觉得见到我是件倒霉事呢，”略带遗憾地说着，女人从包里扔出一根香烟，“你最爱的牌子，我还记得。”  
如果说前面那些奇怪的话对于浅野学秀来说都是毫无思绪的废话，那么女人现在的意思便再清楚不过了。她和业在某个很早的时刻就相识，而且无疑还有什么关系，否则不会让业露出现在这幅难得一见的表情——  
他微张着嘴，几乎呆愣地接过那只扔过来的烟。在他金色的眼眸中透着不可置信和悲喜交加多种复杂的感情，而那沉默并不是代表无话可说，倒像是许久未见，话多到无从谈起的样子。  
业缓缓地放开攥着学秀手指的手，站起来像是触碰什么虚幻的幽灵般碰了碰夏子柔滑裸露的圆润肩膀。目不转睛地盯着她鲜艳的红唇和黑色的瞳仁，他不禁动了什么情般迷魂颠倒地和她一起走向了走廊的转角处，留下一众围观着这对俊男靓女的人群和他们的躁动。

失去了业炙热打颤的手，学秀发愣似的摊开自己的手掌对着空气。  
又是认识他的人。  
好像整个世界，无论是哪个从街上突然出现的人，都比浅野学秀更了解业的过去。而好像整个世界，业只有对待学秀时才瞒东瞒西。  
从几个月前他们初遇，业就未曾吐露点一丝一毫关于他过去三年的经历，哪怕一点也没有。但随着愈加深入的了解，擅长洞察别人的学秀早就已经发现了他身上的诸多不同。  
他是怎么认识朝美的？他和她每次私下见面都在谈什么？他为什么对戒毒懂得那么多？为什么东京有些地方他死也不会去？这个叫做夏子的妓女一样的人是谁？  
本身就心情烦躁的学秀更加不安起来，他把深陷于沙发的身体抬起来，紧盯着转角处那两个挨得很近的一男一女。如果他想的话，以他的听力即便是藏在随便一个漆黑的角落都可以听到他们在说什么。  
但那样的做法不是太卑鄙了么？  
而只有赤羽业会让他会竭尽可能地采取各种卑鄙手段。  
这样想着，学秀也鬼使神差地悄悄走向两人小声谈话的地方。

“业君，你近来可好？看样子还是重振雄风了呢。”  
“说什么讽刺我的话，你也知道我只能那样子了。还是夏子你，怎么来这里了？我记得新井组的活动地不是在原宿。”业听起来相当疑惑。  
“嘛，话是这么说，我偶尔出来望望风，头儿也不会把我怎么样，自从上次那个事件，我们就不行了，多亏你……”夏子说着说着好像要笑出来一样。中间有一段她和业的争执学秀没有听清，但很快又有一阵频率不同的声音传来。  
“求求你了，放过我……”业的声音变得相当畏惧，和他平时完全不同。  
学秀的心从没跳得这么快过，他是第一次听到业这样说话，也是第一次偷听别人的谈话，而且他们说的每一句内容都像是告诉他一个新的秘密。  
突然间，两个人之间没有一点声音，紧接着夏子作弄人的笑声爆发出来，她笑得好像五脏六腑都要出来了似的，“我骗你的啦，其实……我已经不在新井组了。”  
业愣着没有说话，夏子继续补充道，“我和新井滕二闹翻了，他把我赶到原宿，现在我可是不比你好到哪里去。”  
“等下，被新井赶出来？难道你……”  
“是啊，我触犯了那个条令。想必你也知道后果，现在我可是连普通的工作都混不上，快要成为妓女了。”说这话的时候夏子的声音都带着清晰的颤抖，和她方才豁达的样子完全不同，她突然转变成为了十六七岁失去依靠的少女，就连隔着一堵墙的学秀都不禁有点怜香惜玉。  
而业显得比刚才更加激动，这表明了他与她肯定还有什么别的过节。  
“说来好笑，我记得你原来叫我永远也别离开新井组，说那里最安全，结果自己先跑出来了……你还记得么，那天雪下得很大，你的血也更加鲜艳。我才十五岁，躲在卡车后面呆呆地看着你，还以为第一个爱上的男人都会陪着我一辈子。”  
“夏……”  
在这个音节从业的嘴里出口后，他们彻底没了声音。学秀觉得他们有可能是在接吻，也有可能是在这个悲伤的时刻抱着对方流泪。不过可以肯定的是他自己现在觉得呼吸苦难，好像有一只恶魔的手在抓着他似的。  
这不祥的感觉强烈到几乎让他窒息，可他不觉得这是由于他们的谈话引起的，却找不出更好的原因。  
在一段奇异的沉默之后，业说道，“我一直很担心你……”  
正当学秀捂着自己心口有点重心不稳地坐在地上的时候，一个巨大的阴影盖住了他，他慌张地抬头，映入眼前的脸属于一个稍微回忆就会想起的男人——几个月前绑架他的那个男人。  
现在他终于知道了，从进门开始就阴魂不散围绕在他身边的厄运气息代表着什么……

“你有什么好的情报么，关于哪里有毒品的货源？”  
夏子脸上的眼泪还没有干，此时妆容都乱七八糟的她反而显得更加清纯，她变回了一个十七岁的女孩，正像曾经那样崇拜地看着让他日夜思念的赤羽业。她担忧地说道，“回到正道啊，业……”  
“你不明白，我早就不是那边的人了，”业这样说着，仿佛已经和一百个人解释过这个复杂的难题，“我现在有个新的目标。很难得吧，我这样的人居然还想着东山再起。”  
“是不是因为他……”夏子想起了刚才业紧握着手的那个男人，有点不明所以。  
“嘛，现在还解释不清，但我需要新的货源，这次应该会挣到钱，”业的脸紧贴着夏子的头发，像是在闻上面两年未变的清香，“一旦钱到手我就立刻走人，去很远的地方……”  
“那时候……”夏子像想到什么似的又要哭出来，“我还是傻傻地看着你离开，什么也做不了么？”  
“不会的……”这样说着，业却犹豫了，他总觉得现在怀里的这个女孩不再像曾经那样好说话，虽然她还是爱哭又多愁善感，但好像有个地方已经变了，业觉得自己在被她牵着鼻子走。  
察觉出业那副犹豫不决的样子，夏子轻轻地闭上了沾满泪水的浓长睫毛，下定决心似的决定帮助他，就算是遭到他的怀疑也在所不惜，“如果你想要贩卖海洛因，池袋的笹原组正在找人。业，去追求你想要的吧。”  
“谢谢你，夏子，”不知道是感谢她的帮助还是被她那副无畏牺牲的样子感动，业一冲动便承诺道，“我会带你走……”  
这句话就像定心丸一样让夏子本苍白的脸上恢复了神气，她微笑着，像是等了这句话一辈子，“笹原海本人今天就在夜总会里，他刚才叫我去二楼的包厢找他，我会带你去的。”  
业先是露出感激的神情，随后又像是想起什么似的突然抱住夏子，“别让别的男人再碰你了，夏子，我救你出去。”  
“嗯，我知道。我在等的，就是这天啊……”夏子也放心地把头靠在业日益宽阔的肩膀上，仿佛又回到了两年前她天真地听着他的誓言时那样。

在笹原今天的包厢里，多了一个冒冒失失被送进来的小鬼。  
笹原海盯着这幅略微有些熟悉的面孔，脸上还是毫无笑意，他示意那个把他带进来的人退下去，自己一个人盯着这个家伙仔仔细细研究起来，他细小的眼睛扫过浅野学秀身上的每一处，最终像是赞赏似的说道，“你好像没有因为海洛因上瘾而死嘛。”  
他把另一个瘦小的手下叫过来，叫他抬起学秀的脸给他看，“气色也不错，居然没变削瘦，简直是天下奇观了。难道是小少爷有戒毒的办法？”  
学秀当然是选择了无视他抿紧嘴，但是笹原海好像已经知道了一切，他微笑道，“还是说你有个有点本事的朋友在帮你？”  
“你最好直入主题。”这样说着，尚还清醒的学秀毫无惧色地看着他。本身他还有点慌神，但是想到再倒霉的事情他都早晚要经历，现在这点也不算什么了，反而是激起他的胆子和魄力。  
笹原海也丝毫没有被冒犯的样子，他像是盯着会自己动的玩具一般起了兴趣，但这时两人兴致盎然的谈话被打断了，一个笹原组跑腿的男人进来汇报说，夏子小姐来了，还带着一个朋友。  
学秀听到这句话，明白所谓的朋友是谁后，大概就把接下来的场景猜到了百分之八十。果不其然，跟在夏子身后的是赤羽业，而两人在看到学秀被反绑双手跪在地上之后更是比想象中的还要吃惊。  
业作为反应最快的人，立刻猜测出了前因后果，选择了闭口不说话，只用眼神在委婉地告诉笹原海他们认识。因为经验告诉他，凡事要是太草率作出行动必定是不会成功的。  
“夏子，给我介绍一下这位年轻人吧。”笹原海眯着本身就很小的眼睛，好像等待着看一出好戏般，并不理会业窘迫的样子。  
业自告奋勇地上前一步，彬彬有礼地自我介绍道，“鄙人名叫赤羽业，今天来是听说您需要人卖货。”  
看业颇懂规矩的样子，笹原又加深了自己之前的猜测。他沉默了一段时间，把玩着自己扶手上的青龙雕像，像是在思考接下来的事情。很快他又像是得到了答案般突然开口道，  
“算是你走运，夏子把这个消息告诉你。实话实说，竞争这个位置的兄弟可是排着一长列。照理来说，我应该把你放在那个队列里面进行残酷的比较，但我今天看你还挺顺眼，再加上有人给我作乐，”他说着，看了跪在地上的学秀一眼，“我就暂时决定把你列为我的第一候选人。”  
虽然轻而易举地听到了笹原组老大的认可，但业可一点都不敢放松下来，反倒是天真的夏子，以为事情如此容易地就办好了，媚笑着感谢起笹原海起来。  
怀里拥抱着业的女人，笹原海露出一个意味深长的笑容，他自己还沉浸在看戏的状态中不想出来，“怎么，赤羽君，看你的脸色还有什么不满意？”  
“的确，我自知无礼，有件事情还请您帮办。”  
“你把我当成什么了？你有应必答的教父？”虽然这样质问着，笹原海一点都没有真的生气。  
瞥了一眼还被绑在地上的学秀，业在组织着自己接下来要说的话。他额头上的汗滴在脸颊旁边，夏子看到了，立刻从中看出了倪端，也验证了她方才的担心是正确的。她只能尽力讨好着笹原海，默默祈祷业不要为了那个叫做浅野学秀的男人而惹怒他未来的财主。  
“请您把我的朋友放走。我知道他曾经因为不懂规矩而惹怒笹原组的人，但每个人都有犯错的时候。”  
“我还以为你倒是个懂规矩的人呢，赤羽君。”  
“您见笑了，我虽不懂礼数，但救朋友的心情急切，还请您开恩。”  
“嘛，我可不是个喜欢欺负年轻人的人，而且看在夏子小姐还在场的份上，我也得表现得绅士一点。可我的小弟们可不想轻易放过他，我虽是他们名义上的老大，但他们耍起脾气来可不是我能平息的。”  
深知笹原海现在说的话没有一句是真的，也深深地意识到自己已经成为了他舞台剧中的一个丑角，业还是一心一意地想要救学秀。他厌烦了这样无休无止的周旋，只好用下定决心的眼神望着笹原道，“这样吧，如果您把他放了，我就不要那生意了。”  
“喂……”两声惊异的叫声同时响起，一个来自于夏子，一个来自于学秀。  
夏子激动地像是要从笹原怀里跳出去，“你在说什么啊，业！”  
一直沉默地观看这场作弄秀的浅野学秀也终于张口，他紧锁眉头，开口就是那一贯的责骂口吻，“你蠢么，赤羽业。”  
即便受到两边人的指责，业还是一句话也不说地望着面前的黑社会老大，心中早就下定了决心——既然救了他一次，就要彻底救出来。  
他也不知道这么想的道理在哪里，但稍稍了解过浅野学秀后，反而不希望轻易地失去他。这感觉和他曾经体会到的任何一种都不太一样，非要说的话，就是面对杀老师的感情，甚至比那还多了朦朦胧胧的什么。  
听罢这番话的笹原海像莎士比亚提笔写剧作的结局时那样，左思右想，一会笑一会皱眉头，不知道该给这荒诞有趣的剧本一个什么结局，是悲呢，还是喜呢。最终因为某个偶然的冲动，或者随机的选择，他抬抬手，对业赞美道，  
“我欣赏你的义气，年轻人。虽然你并没有证明你有其他能力，但这远比什么都重要。我会放了浅野学秀，然后把你重新列入我的候选名单里，但是你得和我保证，这个家伙要和你一起为我工作，忠心耿耿。”  
“我定做到，绝不反悔。”这样说道，业鞠了一躬，丝毫没有表现出得到赦免后的激动，反而还和方才一样成熟冷静到让人敬佩的程度。  
笹原海满意地点点头，把一个小伙计叫到面前轻声说了什么，几十秒过后，从隔壁的房间里走出来两个身形高大威猛像保镖样的家伙，他们两个还共同搀扶着一个已经鼻青脸肿，被揍得不成样子的男人。  
“不乖的候选人要受到惩罚，这点我还没有告诉你。”  
赤羽业顺着笹原海的话惊奇地发现，那个被揍的人正是前一个月还和他做大麻烟交易的“胖子”，不禁倒吸了一口凉气。

这时候还跪在地上的浅野学秀根本没有得到解脱的快感，他甚至比刚才还要难受和心悸，那种即将有什么厄运要降临的预感即便在笹原海说放过他之后依旧挥之不散，现在甚至发展成了死亡的气息。  
他默默地盯着眼前的几个人，深知会被某个人带入地狱，却不知道到底是谁出了错。


	6. Chapter 6

“她的脸长得真像天使一样，不是么？”

第一次见到夏子的时候她才十五岁，一个人缩在黑暗的角落里谁也不理，但已经引起了新井组的巨大骚动。

“她是追随你来的。”

“我不感兴趣。”

虽然这么说着，业还是逐渐领着她的手走出了黑暗。夏子天性安静，多疑，不认可任何人，在组里多数时候都是沉默无言，但这世界上只有一个人出现过在她那双什么也不相信的眼睛里，不是一种主义，不是一件珍宝，而是一个人——赤羽业。

她会假笑，会喝酒，也会轻车熟路地拿起白粉来吸，那都是因为她根本不在乎世间里的其他东西，大概只有在业身边的时候她才像一个活着的人。

相反的，每一次想起过去他为了满足她的渴求装扮成一个救世主来给她宽慰，还有他对天许下那些无用而虚假的诺言，业就愧疚不已，甚至于连触碰和亲吻都变成了沉重的惩罚。

最初的时候，他对她是出于同情，因为夏子的身上竟然奇迹般地出现了国中三年级的业的影子。业想过，杀老师靠着马赫的速度拯救了高空坠落的他，那么谁又要来当这个嗑着药的女孩的英雄呢？

——好像只有他了。

夏子对周遭的事情都不太过脑子，虽不愚笨可却天真到可怖的地步。但现在她用尽各种技巧和业接吻，讨好他，让他在她身上留下一切可能存在的痕迹，好像是一只世界上最富有经验的母狮在啃食她的食物。

“我想先吸一下再做，你要么？”业赤吅裸着肩膀拿出一点可以暂时让他忘记那些烦心事的毒品，并打算分给夏子一点。

她没有动作，昂起傲人的胸部孑然笑了起来，

“对于我来说你和毒品是一样的。”

她笑得让业觉得很不好意思，好像自己此时的行为简直就是玷污了她和他们之间那似有似无的神圣爱情。夏子的笑容没有一点责备的意思，她说的话好像全然是发自内心的感慨。在她那如雪一般苍白的皮肤上，一抹红唇间的绝世笑颜让业觉得就连落地窗外的星空都黯然失色。

他抱住夏子，此时的她就像祭献给上帝的羔羊般无辜待宰、英勇无私。

“你终于决定了么，业？”

业其实根本没有下定任何决心，罂粟的香气在蛊惑他，酒精和女人的身体自然而然地使他迷乱，他怀着近乎怜悯的悲情进入了她渴求已久的蜜吅穴。

六月份，学秀见到业的次数明显减少。他们白天大都分散着在贩卖笹原组的毒品，晚上业会因为要和夏子腻在一起而到别的地方去过夜，后来不知道为什么，他们两个又肆意妄为地搬到公寓里，反倒是把学秀赶出去了。

当然，业也没有说过“你离开”这种话，但浅野学秀还不可能成为一个会气定神闲地与情侣待在一个房间的人。

所以他选择大度地把房间让给他们，而不是像个泼妇一样隔三差五地在他们正干得爽的时候敲门打扰，然后他同时也并不惊奇地发现，自己好像除了和赤羽业混在一起东游西逛以外没什么地方可去。

他的钱包越来越鼓，穿得也基本上和三年前一样风度翩翩，但这丝毫无法把他替代成一个和往日一样神气十足的完美天才。

在业和夏子在一起的第一个礼拜，他去过图书馆，酒吧，饭店和一切他觉得会有趣的地方，最终还像是回归平淡般溜达到了朝美的小餐馆里，然后发现反而是在那里捧着一本书看更安心些。

很奇怪的，失去了和业的吵闹拌嘴，那些地方也失去了它们本身的面目，仿佛那些书本，灯光，还有艳丽的食物都不过是他光彩照人的红发下的衬托罢了，并不值得一提。

不幸的是在六月中旬梅雨季节到来的时候，朝美一家回到了九州岛去看望母亲，学秀也只好从他的闲逛名单中把这个最重要的地方给划去。

临走前，好像通晓一切的广濑朝美因为某些事情心事重重，甚至不放心就此离去。她和学秀谈了很多，基本上没有实质性的意义，学秀也知道那里面肯定有很多内容朝美因为忌惮过去而没有提起，但最后她起码告诉了学秀他最想知道的——关于夏子的身份和业的过去。

“夏子是他交往了一年的女朋友，业脱离了新井组后就没再联系过她了。说起来夏子大概误会他了吧，业当时并不是不在乎她，而是情况危急到不可能再联系了。怎么说呢，他比她还要自身难保点。”

朝美毫无逻辑地把全部她所要说的倾倒出来，说到最后不禁皱起眉头，然后悄悄地与学秀耳语道，“我还是不放心，夏子的出现意味着业有可能要与过去再度牵连，虽然你是无关的人，不该告诉你……”

浅野学秀并不是一个爱打听小道消息或者八卦的人，更不会平白无故地听着啰嗦的朝美讲这么久的话。但是所有过去发生的事情都指向了业有可能会处于一种危险当中，而他本人既不想逃避，也不想牵连学秀。

但为了还业的人情，或者说，更纯粹一点，出于良心和义气考虑，不管前面的洞穴中藏着如何恐怖的野兽，学秀还是决定先会会再说。

他对于自己这种想法丝毫不奇怪。一直以来就有某种被他父亲所称之为的弱点的东西寄居在他身体里，他自己管那叫执着，或者说有时候，失去理智的执着。

“你是业交的最靠谱的朋友，也是我觉得最有希望帮他的。虽然麻烦你了，但如果真的发生了不测，就到橱柜的最后一个抽屉里把那个东西拿出来。”

这样说着，朝美把餐馆的备用钥匙和橱柜的钥匙放在学秀手里。

“你不告诉我那里面有什么？”

朝美笑了笑，“我相信你。”

握着那两把刚配的新钥匙，学秀仿佛真的感受到了她的信任和自己身上的重担似的。

但现在的问题是，自己又能做什么呢？

“没什么事就先挂了。”

“等下……”

“再见。”

学秀估量着也只能听到他说出这话了。这个月第无数次，他们的电话以这种方式结尾——学秀甚至还没说到重点，业就在夏子一阵不耐烦的催促中把电话挂掉了。

我干什么要自讨苦吃？

每次这样问自己后，学秀还是会隔一段时间后打进下一个电话，不仅因为他答应了朝美一定要把业看好，更有说服力的原因就是连他都感到夏子的身份现在还构不成业那样的信任。

虽然对两年前惊天动地的爱情不太了解，但信任一个突然出现的女人这种事情，学秀觉得任哪个男人也不敢。但恰好这个人是赤羽业，总是带着他那刻意的疏离微笑忽隐忽现，即便做着很出格的事情也不容许任何人多嘴。

然而，如果把一个月前他在酒吧偷听到的谈话内容和朝美的告诫总结到一起，那种不祥的预感就会再次浮出水面来，学秀笃定地想着，不久的将来，业就会在他醉生梦死的生活中溺死。

只要想想赤羽业现在的生活是什么样的，任谁都会失望叹息：白天贩毒，偶尔自己还捡起来吸两口，高兴了就抱着夏子大谈今后远走高飞的理想，一到晚上被她拖着在床上疯狂做吅爱。

学秀对这样的生活没有丝毫意见，也懒得干涉。

或者说他本身对赤羽业就没有抱太大的希望，经历了所谓坎坷的三年，再要求他变成青春向上的国中生已经是不可能的了。经过这几个月在黑道中的摸索，他明白一个人就算再聪明，在繁杂的人流和诱人的毒品之间，也只不过是个业口中天天念着的“社会人”罢了。

那颗明亮的星，曾近花了一切的功夫闪耀自己，挣扎着想突出他与黑暗的不同，也终究还是迷失了。

学秀坐在朝美的餐馆里，把门锁住后自己拿出一本书在餐桌上读着，窗外的天空是他遇到赤羽业后最美的一次。根据以往他们仰望星空的频率，如果夏子没有出现，他们现在或许还在那间小公寓的落地窗前看着夜空，然后手边就是那堵写得乱七八糟的蓝图。

现在天空突然作美，他却一个人蜷缩在黑暗的房间中与冰冷的书页相伴，而那栋公寓里的墙也正被夏子吵嚷着要重新粉刷一遍。

“女人就是事情多。”

学秀当时虽然和业这么说，业却还是默许了夏子的想法，承诺几天后就找人贴壁纸。

赤羽业肯定琢磨不出，学秀看似不在乎的抱怨包含了他对于那赌墙不能开口的不舍。当然了，赤羽业眼睛里全是夏子，肯定琢磨不出。

于是事情从粉刷事件之后变得简单明了——学秀和他们两个人再无什么好话可讲。

他还是会打电话督促并监视一下业，但他不会在夏子在的时候到公寓去，永远不会。即便这表现得像是他小心眼地吃了一个女人的醋，而那间公寓甚至还在他的名下.

但浅野学秀，因为那固执的性格，和对赤羽业莫名的感情，既不想把他赶走，也不想再见到他。

晚上九点多，朝美的小餐馆里他手里捧着一本外国小说鉴赏坐在窗户边上阅读。不太灵敏的作者费尽地讲着世界著作中那些相似的发展和剧情，其中更是着重分析了一个犯罪的、迷失的人该如何得到救赎这个部分：

人之所以犯罪、叛逆或者违背他自身的本意，在潜意识里都是希望得到与他倾向相反的人的责骂和劝解，并最终在那人的原谅和爱中得到救赎。这种理论或深或浅，或明显或隐秘地被运用在各类作品中。如《悲惨世界》中马吕斯遇到珂赛特，《简爱》中的罗切斯遇到简爱，《远大前程》中的艾斯黛拉遇到皮普，《罗密欧与茱丽叶》中……

学秀清高地保留了他对于这种说法的意见，并在脑海中回想了一下上述提到的作品和情节。有些他记不太清了，有些却还历历在目，对于那些还有印象的，他不禁觉得和作者的叙述完全不符。

作者最后还强调，这种想要被拯救的心理可以归为潜意识，而那个给予他救赎的人的行为则可以被归为超脱自我的超我。

超我？

读到这里，浅野学秀觉得这本书完全是胡扯。

哐当——

一阵垃圾桶翻到的声音打断了他此时的思绪，那声音虽刺耳但很快就消失了，像是有人连忙把垃圾桶提了起来一样。他听到外面有男女说话的声音，很模糊，但明显是从餐馆的后厨房那边传来的，如果走进去听，大概可以听个清楚。

心里猜测着是谁不小心撞翻了外面的垃圾桶，学秀懒得起身去看，更何况他现在把所有门都锁紧了，灯也全是关的，一般从外面走过的人一定会以为餐馆里面一个人也没有。

“没事的夏子，这间餐馆最近都是关着门的，不会有人的。”

一个男子的声音模模糊糊地传来，学秀意外地捕捉到“夏子”这个名字。

然后就响起了他再熟悉不过的女声，“你个白痴，跟你说了要小心，被人看到总是很麻烦的。”

虽然语调和语气完全脱离她平时温婉动人的方式，但那声音如银铃般清脆好听，学秀大概是不会认错的，就是属于夏子本人。

一想到这个时候夏子该和业在一起，而不是突然出现在池袋的小巷里和一个陌生男子讲话，学秀就立刻感到了不对劲的地方。那种从一个月前就开始蛰伏在他体内的危机感如今终于爆发出来，仿佛等的就是这样一个突发时刻般催使他紧绷着神经。

我就知道她有问题。

这样想着，学秀默默地靠近后厨房的门之后，两个人的谈话清晰明朗起来。

“我给他们说的就是这个地方，应该不会错。”

“已经超过预期时间五分钟了，你到底在做什么？”

“别着急，大不了我给新井哥打个电话——”

“不要跟他讲话，你个白痴！”

“但是这么重要的事情，不和他说一声我怕到时候出乱子。”

“……”

难道夏子不是已经脱离了所谓的新井组么？难道她不是无依无靠孤身一人才攀附在业身上么？

学秀屏息凝神地听着，脑子里想的东西简直要比数学考试还复杂一百倍似的。他想着夏子的两重身份的可能性，想着真正的新井组现在对于业已经追杀到了什么地步。

但他们的说话声很遗憾地停止了，男人接到了一个电话，在答应了几声之后笑逐颜开的样子。

“夏子，他们说路上有点小事故，现在快到了。”

学秀知道是那所谓的什么同伴要来接他们两个了，极有可能是开着车来的，也有可能是走路汇合，不过无论如何，要是现在不做点什么，他们很快就要离开学秀的追踪范围了。

他在此刻突然想起一件事情，那就是朝美和他说的，如果遇到不测，就打开所谓的最后一个抽屉。

学秀略带着颤抖的手从衬衫的口袋里掏出一串钥匙，那上面从未被用过的一把银色钥匙就是属于这个特殊的抽屉。他努力在不发出任何声音的情况下摸索到黑暗中的橱柜边，并把钥匙插进孔中转动，随着一声清脆的咔哒声，抽屉缓缓地被拉动出来，一块被布包着的沉重的东西躺在抽屉板上。

——“我相信你。”

现在学秀知道朝美在说些什么了，原来那抽屉里装着的是一把货真价实还带着子弹的枪。而他曾有一次在不经意间和朝美提到过，他和父亲学过一点关于枪械的理论知识。但说到底，那不过是理论知识罢了，他这辈子还没开过一次枪。

揣着那把沉甸甸的枪，学秀不禁在心里感谢起朝美来。因为要论有效程度，这绝对是最快可以控制场面的东西了，而且因为那绝对的自信心，学秀也不觉得他有可能会打偏任何一发子弹。

现在夏子和那个无名的男人还晃荡在餐馆后厨房挨着的那条小巷里，正等待着他们的同伙到来。几乎是那一瞬间，车淌过积水坑的声音清晰地响起，学秀能感觉到一辆体型不小的车进入了外面那条狭窄的街道。

夏子和男人松了口气，仿佛打算立马跃上那辆车似的。

就是现在了，不能让他们走——

已经在最短的时间内拟定出计划的浅野学秀深深地吸了一口气，然后神情坚定地握住了手中的枪。

在他的国中时代，无论是和赤羽业同班还是不同班，每一个他自认为完美无缺的计划都被号称鬼点子王的业给逐一破解并击败了，但如今，经过了那一系列的挫折在面对这些泛泛之辈的时候，学秀反而突然对自己以往受到的教育感到如此骄傲和自信。

然而当他握着枪走出厨房后门的那一刻时，他突然惊呆了。

那个赤羽业，虽然不是有意的，但是却又一次破坏了他的全盘计划——

黑暗小巷中的一切都和他计划中的一模一样：夏子站在那里，一个男人站在他身旁，白色面包车里坐着两个男人。是的，一切都和想象中的一模一样，除了一处，异常刺眼的一处——

赤羽业正昏迷不醒地倒在那个男人怀里，他的脖子上被男人架着一把刀，红发湿湿的向下滴水。


	7. Chapter 7

雨突然在那刻淅淅沥沥地从天空中坠落下来，小巷口所投进的霓虹灯光闪耀着他们彼此满是水滴的脸，学秀借着那微弱的光芒看清了业此时失去意识的状态，但却无法得知他面前的几个人的面容如今是怎么样。

他们一共加起来有六个人和一辆车，一同挤在这狭小的巷子里，谁也不动。

学秀沾满雨水的枪口正对着业身后的男人，而那男人的刀也恰好是架在业的脖子上，分毫不差地稍一用力就可以让业的动脉瞬间破裂。

滴——答——滴——答——

每一声雨点击打在石板路上和垃圾头铁皮上的声音都带起了学秀心脏的颤抖，冰冷而潮湿的衬衫黏在他的肩膀上加重了负担，垂下来的刘海微微戳进眼睛里使他瞬身不舒服，他平生还没有在如此清醒的状况下体验如此糟糕的绝境。

“先说好……”那个拿着刀子的男人刚一开口，学秀的食指差点就扣在了扳机上。

“你没必要开枪，冷静点。”

“告诉我冷静的理由。”

“我们不轻易动手杀人。”

“怎么证明？”

“我们只是要带赤羽业去见他曾经的“老板”，不会伤害他。对吧，夏子？”

男人不敢放松地瞅了一眼站在旁边脸色极差的夏子，她像是还没从浅野学秀的突然出现中缓过神来，更搞不懂为什么他可能拥有枪械这样基本上已经在平民中绝迹的宝贵东西。

她用一种劝解的语气开口，“你知道我对业的爱，难道我还会对他做出什么坏事么，学秀君……”

“没人准许你叫我的名字，而且我根本不相信他能安全地待在新井组。”

“你又对他的过去了解多少呢？”

“……我了解什么你不必知道。现在我出于对他人身安全的考虑要你把他给我。”

“你是什么人？朋友的话，这样也太过了吧。”

“你又是什么人？狐狸精还是婊子？”

“对她放尊重点，小子！”架在业脖子上的刀仿佛跃跃欲试起来。

那个还在抽着烟的面包车司机也终于开口道，“你没开过枪吧，别撞模座样了，枪口在乱颤哦。第一次总是很容易打偏。”

他话音刚落，要挟着业的男人就把刀架得更紧了些，“别想着一个人对付五个。”

“快点放下那唬人的玩意吧，我见过的你这样的毛头小子太多了，大多都还不知道枪的保险在哪里，根本开不出枪来……”

四周环绕着的声音开始变得多了起来，雨声和他们一人一句的讽刺形成一股恼人的旋律。学秀握着的枪仿佛也在此刻失去了本应该有的威慑力。

雨水模糊了人们的视线，更加让人看不清颤抖着的睫毛下那双决心坚定的双眼。

“——都他妈的给我闭嘴！”

突然的一声怒吼响彻在小巷中，带来的是接下来突兀的寂静。全部人都震惊地看着那个将手里的枪握得更紧的青年。

司机把烟丢出了车窗外，“喂，你——”

“我刚才说都他妈的给我闭嘴！”

学秀又喊了一遍，拿着手枪一步步地靠近那个总是轻视地看着他的司机，他拉开车门，光用枪的把手和他自己的格斗术就把那个人从车里揪出来打到地上。

整个过程发生得如这突然下起来的阵雨一般快而利落，其他人连反应都没有，男人手里架在业脖子上的匕首更是丝毫未动。

“这是一个教训。要是你动刀，我保证让你们全部给他陪葬。”学秀把倒在地上的司机踢到一边，就又将枪对准了男人。

此时他的气场和魄力已经和几分钟前那个枪口还在颤抖的时候完全不同了，就连自以为见过日本最凶悍黑道老大的夏子也不禁在对比两者时觉得他们旗鼓相当。

他的头脑在这种真枪实弹的对抗中达到了出人意料的冷静地步，丝毫没有因为他们的左言右语而自顾不暇——光是这一点就有已经可以证明他是做这一行的好料。

“要是你们觉得值得为他赔上所有人，我也不在乎。要是你们觉得不值得，现在就他妈的把他给我放了，我留你们一条生路。”

“开什么玩笑，我们可是新井组，怎么会被你一个小毛孩给吓到。我不信你真的会开枪——”

咔哒。

扳下击锤的声音几乎要被狂躁的雨点声所盖过，但却又那么清晰地传达到了每个在场的人耳朵里。所有的人，甚至连学秀自己，也不敢相信他在此刻做好了要开枪杀人的准备。

为了赤羽业，把自己的双手染红？

来不及多想，他决定开枪的那一刻，夏子突然上前一步捂住了枪口，学秀停下了准备扣动扳机的手指，终于得以看清了她的眼神——如果此时有一面镜子的话，他们两个就会发现彼此有多么相像。

“黑山，浅野君的决心我已经看出来了，他是真的会开枪。”

叫做黑山的男人不屑地切了一声，明白了夏子的意思后把架在业脖子上的刀稍稍放下了一点。

“你比我想象的还要强很多，浅野君，不愧是那个人的儿子，”夏子严肃地说道，丝毫没有曾经那娇媚的影子，仿佛现在的她只是一个谈判专家似的，“这次的事情，虽然我还不清楚前因后果，但你在这里出现也必定不是巧合。而且你说的对，我们确实不值得为了业赔上这么多人。”

说着，夏子从黑山手里拉过业瘫软着的手臂，把他拉进自己怀里。

学秀的枪口没有放下，眉头也没有舒展开，他反而是对准夏子的头部瞄准了起来。但看似娇柔的夏子没有露出一丝的畏惧感，她大方地把业的手交给学秀，做出一副妥协的样子。

“这次我们就先把他放了——”

“别动！”

学秀打断她的话大声呵斥道。他紧紧地握着枪，根本没有用手去接业倒下的身体。随着赤羽业倒在地上的声音响起，夏子也已经把右手伸进了女士手提包里。

“你要是还想活命，就别再动了。”学秀声音略带颤抖地威胁道，结合夏子此时惊讶的神情，他已经可以百分百的确定那包里有一把手枪——刚才如果大意地去抱住倒下的业，他现在已经没命了。

被指着头的女人几分钟前还保持着冷静态度，现在他的唇角终于露出了慌张的破绽，倒不是因为她如今在博弈中处于劣势，而是她察觉到自己确实低估了对手的洞察力。

“你这次缠着他，是另有目的，对吧？”学秀冷酷而自信的目光扫在夏子身上。

“何以见得？”

“报仇的表情和爱的表情是有区别的。”

察觉不到自己的面容有任何破绽，夏子因为被戳穿而瞪目结舌。

“你说什么报仇，怎么可能……”

“别废话，你是为了折磨他而接近他这一点我早就有预感了。”

“你这小子还真是厉害……”

明确地在学秀眼中看清了他坚决的态度，夏子却肯本不想在此时的逆境中退缩。

开什么玩笑，就因为他而放弃我的计划？

“看来今天是倒了大霉呢，业，”呼唤着根本听不到声音的人的名字，夏子的嘴角勾起曾几何时出现过的悲惨的笑容，“我曾经为了你做过去死的准备，现在又要再做一遍了。总有些讨人厌的家伙阻拦我好好爱你……”

这样像个坏掉的洋娃娃般嗲声嗲气地抱怨道，夏子不顾学秀的威胁拿出了蓝色手提包里的一把手枪，“浅野学秀，你懂了吧，今天不是你不放弃我就死陪到底，绝对不会让你抢走他的。”

学秀沉默着，好像死亡丝毫不足以畏惧一样高傲地抬起下巴。

看到举着枪互相瞄准的两个人，站在一旁的男人们都不知道该作何态度好。认识了夏子三年的黑山慌忙地眨眼，怎么也不觉得事态会真的发展到你死我活的地步。他以为不管两方利益如何冲突，在枪面前，任谁都会先退缩两步，但没想到此时的夏子和学秀在死亡面前简直就像是镜子里的复制品般，没有一个眼里有一丝动摇。

这就是年轻人眼里的执着么？

“为了报仇，值得死掉？”

“你不了解被背叛然后抛弃的感觉。我曾经把青春和美貌都给了他，但他根本就像是对待宠物一样对待我。现在他也有了被我玩弄于鼓掌的一天，我要让他也知道被背叛的滋味。”

“我还以为你对他是至死不渝的爱呢。”学秀讽刺道。

“换做是你，你就懂了，”夏子笑得更加不屑，在听到爱这个字的时候好像要笑出来，“对了——有几件事情虽然不值得说，但还是想要告诉你，因为说不定你听了之后就不会这么讨厌地拿枪对着我了——”

“别废话了，说吧。”

“其实业在故意躲着你，因为他根本不想再见到你。”

“然后呢？”丝毫没有松懈自己抬起来的手臂，学秀不屑地问道。

“他啊，是个喜欢到处乱跑的人，只有绝对的迁就和耐心能让他接受所谓的感情的存在，而像你这样清高又坏脾气的家伙是绝对和他合不来的。”

夏子这话学秀不得不完全赞同。

“而且业才不懂得感激呢……就算是你也好，我也好，为他而死，他也丝毫不会觉得有什么过意不去的。因为他对自己很诚实，绝对不会编造一些不存在的感情。”

“有可能，”学秀这样说着，不禁觉得夏子比他想象的还要聪明，“那你为什么还愿意为他付出这么多？”

预料到学秀会这么问，也早就不再专注于回答这类的问题，夏子只是微笑着，

“你不也是么。”

随后他们沉默着，仿佛不是身处在一个死亡空间，而是以同感的方式两人一起赏雨般沉醉在这昏暗小巷里的死寂中，对周围的闲杂人等视而不见。学秀望着夜晚清朗的天空和渐渐稀薄的雨滴，思绪竟然又飘回十几分钟前看的那本书来。

罪孽深重者和拯救他的人……么？

如果与业一起吃拉面的经历也能说是原因的话，如果业是唯一的朋友也是原因的话，那么他现在的行为根本就不算是舍身取义和超脱的高尚行为，充其量也不过是因为心里还有希望——对于将来还在一起仰望星空、大声吵闹的希望，对于两个人可以一起活着的希望。

即便这希望在此刻夏子决绝的枪口下被降到最小，但迎接和她的博弈已经是维系那希望的唯一的办法了。

所以，这不过是冠上拯救的自私行为而已吧。

——即便是那样，却不能使自己举着枪的手放下，也不准许自己就此逃跑。

明知会倒在血泊中，手上因此染上鲜血和罪名，明知或许会和世界诀别……

夏子仿佛也和学秀一样沉浸在思绪中，良久才宣布道，

“报仇对于我来说是人生中唯一重要的事情。”

而学秀则还是以一贯的沉默来迎接着这最后的决战时刻，仿佛在没人宣布输赢之前就默认了自己是王者一般地举着枪。

周围的人都不能明白他们的执念，也自觉没有资格参与到这场赌博中来。

——下一瞬间，一发，一次，生死之间。

速度快到分不清是谁先开的枪，两枚子弹同时以毫不拖泥带水的方式从管口射击出去，向着相反方向滑过，在空中完美地交叉而过，最终沉入到鲜活的肉体中。

两人倒地的声音也同时响起，满是积水的路面被瞬间染成了稀薄的暗红色，在路口鲜艳的车灯下被照耀得发亮起来。

“条子来了！”

还没来及看清是谁赢得了这场西部牛仔决斗般的枪战，一个男人突然注意到大街上传来警车特有的红光正向他们这边接近——看起来是刚才的枪声引来了附近的警察。

在刚才那场决战中沉浸着的小分队头目黑山这才反应过来自己处于一种多么危险的情况中，他望着倒在血泊中一动不动的夏子和学秀，又看看那个因为磕了过多海洛因而昏迷不醒的赤羽业，最终决定带着最重要的业快点离开这里。

他慌忙地踩在血池中去抓业的衣服。

“不会……让你带他……走的……”

一个像是从炼狱中爬出来的坚毅的声音这样模糊地叫嚷着，仿佛看到尸体复活的黑山立刻跳出三米远，他不敢相信那个腹部硬生生被穿破一个孔的人还有力气这样说话。

——何等的毅力啊！

“喂，快点上车！”好不容易坐进驾驶座的司机对着黑山叫嚷道，眼看警车已经堵住了一边的巷口，而那里面严肃的威胁声也能听的一清二楚。

“该死！”

知道现在再不上车，本身的劣势反而更会扩大，黑山只能舍弃掉赤羽业和夏子上了面包车的后车厢。他指挥着司机快点从前方那狭小的出口中不惜一切代价冲出重围。

“站住——”一个尖利的女声响彻在小巷中，但眼看着小面包车越开越远，她的激动被一个沉稳冷静的男声取代。

乌间说道，“前面有人受伤了，快点叫救护车，依琳娜。”

“喂，这可是追踪新井组的好时机啊，乌间！”

“没事的，”西装革履一丝不苟的男人走近了血泊中的那位孱弱女子，“我有一个别的计划抓捕新井滕二。”

深知自己恋人的脾气和心思，依琳娜也暂时消了气，“救护车正在路上。她怎么样？”

“枪穿过胸腔，没救了吧。”

“那边两个人呢？……喂，回答我啊。……乌间？”

“这家伙是……”借着昏暗的灯光，乌间蹲下身去确认自己的检查有没有出错，“赤羽业！”

……

乌间？

依稀记得那是很久远的名字了……

学秀花了很久还是想不起来这个名字究竟代表什么。但他既然还能思考些没用的事情，就说明他还好好活在人间。在几分钟前，子弹穿过身体的时候，他还在考虑究竟是会去天堂还是地狱，最终在犹豫不定的时候，他竟然又回到了人间。

怎么说，我也救了他……吧。就算待会死掉，也应该能看一眼天堂才对。

根本不知道赤羽业会不会在醒来后显示出一点感激，学秀扯动最后一点力气笑了出来。

——他的意识一点点的从身体中抽离。

他想着，这种濒死状态真是世界上最痛苦的毒品了，如果还有机会活着一定要戒毒……一定要业跪着和他道歉，那堵墙也要把壁纸撕下来，还要，要再一次登门拜访大恩人朝美……

雨停了，在他的目光所及之处，业的红发和血泊倒在一起，反射着街边冷清的白色路灯。

在那滩暗红色的液体之上甚至还有星空的倒影，就和业描述过的星空一般美丽。

“等有了钱，我就要去新西兰看世界上最美丽的星空。杀老师曾经带3E班一起去过那里。”

现在在混合着各色反光的血泊中，他们仿佛真的来到了新西兰的星空似的。

“蠢货，不用去那么远的地方啊……”

看啊，那颗星星，最终还是在我身旁。

没有迷失。


	8. Chapter 8

“快他妈的告诉我他们怎么样了！”

颇有毅力的红发青年发出的愤怒吼声吸引了医院门口的护士们，她们齐刷刷地望着在门厅前大声争吵的两位警察和一个看起来小混混般的男人。然而现在已经是凌晨三点多钟，除了医疗人员，排号大厅几乎空无一人，护士们还是按部就班地踏入了前去手术室的步伐，没有过多地注意这些司空见惯的争执。

“真是的，半夜三点诶，明明不是我值班。”

“说起来也好久没有遇到过黑道用枪的了，尤其是在池袋。”

几个人边打着哈欠边抱怨道刚才突然传来的突发事故，不紧不慢地等待着电梯。她们中有一个人的目光还是没有离开红发青年和警察们，似是在琢磨着什么。

“赤羽业，别胡闹了。”

乌间惟臣面不改色地坐在大厅的一排金属长椅上，翘着的二郎腿上是高高昂起的冷漠表情。他从来就不是一个会念旧情的人，虽然还能见到业是一件让人惊讶的事情，但现在他已经八九不离十属于黑道了，两个人的立场也显而易见是对立的。

“我还没有带你去做口供是出于旧情考虑，你就给我识相点，在外面稍安勿躁吧。”

“开什么玩笑！”

几分钟才从病床中冲出来的赤羽业现在连站立行走都成问题，毒品给予的幻觉在他的眼眶中挥之不去，但听说了学秀和夏子都中弹了后，他虽然处于昏迷状态，却也把事情猜出个大概。

——有一点夏子在开枪前想错了，那就是业不是一个不重感情的人，相反的，支撑他活到现在的除了感情别无其他。在听到学秀和夏子的名字的那一刻，他就已经处于崩溃的边缘。

他狡黠的双眸还从未像此时此刻一般透着狂躁，像从未见过人类的野兽般叫嚣着，不念一点旧情，渴望着把乌间生吞活剥，更渴望知道真相，

“你这混蛋到底有没有平常人的感情？”

面对着质问乌间冷哼一声，算是对这个无聊的问句表示沉默。

他旁边的伊莉娜从刚才开始就默不作声地望着这吵得不可开交的两个人。太多复杂而陈旧的感情一如海水涨潮般翻涌出来，实在是让人不知道该暂且集中精神到哪里来。

按理来说，能遇到三年间杳无音讯的业是件好事，但他贩毒和黑道的身份不禁令人咂舌。而以她这些年对乌间的了解，现在还能放任一个重要的嫌疑人在这里大吵大闹已经是他这辈子尽的最大的慈悲了。

可业这小子还是如往日那样不懂得看人脸色，满脑子都是他自己的那个世界。

“你就把已知的情况告诉他吧，乌间，”明明知道两个人的脾气都很倔，伊莉娜还是决定对较为熟悉的乌间进行劝说，“业君这么着急一定是有重要的理由。毕竟我们两个比起他还有很多不了解的事情。”

“不了解？你觉得他会更加了解么？他连自己在在做什么都不知道——”

乌间扯出一个极其不屑的冷笑，好像在藐视世界上最可笑的谎话。

“海洛因在血液里的含量高达0.3毫克每升，一个小时前从中毒状态中清醒过来，目前没有迹象表明脱离死亡危险，初步断定起码在一年前就吸食过毒品，精神判定为极度不稳定状态，要彻底戒毒起码需要一年——我有足够的理由把你送进戒毒所，赤羽业。”

乌间如冰般冷漠的嘴唇中吐出这些话，丝毫不管旁边脸色难看的伊莉娜。

“喂，别说了……”

“两个手持枪械的18岁年轻人在你身边倒下，你却正沉浸在毒品的快感里。如果我没猜错，他们是为了你开枪的。虽然具体的细节有待考证，但是你至少已经造成了一个人的胸腔被打穿，死对她来说已成定局；另一个人，虽然不愿意说，但能活下来的几率也微乎及微——从这一点来看，我也有理由控诉你上最高法院接受法律的制裁。”

感受着伊莉娜抓着他的肩膀的双手在发颤，乌间面不改色地说出这些话，心想着这些都是早晚要让这个自大狂妄的年轻人明白的事情。

“啊……”

此时那头狂躁的野兽——如果非要看他狰狞的表情的话——突然将什么梗在了喉咙里，只能吞咽和呜呼，怒目圆睁，震惊的嘴唇大张着却不能吐出一个字眼，仿佛面前的不是一个人而是一场令人无法相信的灾难。

最坏、最坏的灾难。

“如果你能早点把现在的焦急用在你那两个朋友的身上的话，他们现在也不会这么痛苦吧。你不怕他们死后恨你么，业？”

“够了！”伊莉娜厉声尖叫道，打断了乌间过激的措辞，慌忙地跑过去搂住业颤抖着的肩膀。

她从来没有——不，应该说是从来没想象过，赤羽业会惶恐成这个样子。他无精打采的红发下的憔悴面容沾满了汗水和眼泪，睁得再大的金色瞳孔也无法体现往昔的半点光彩，真的如一个死后的骷髅般空洞而绝望。

不知道是不是吸毒后的幻觉和现实的灾难在对他进行双重打击，伊莉娜怀里拥抱着的这个男孩甚至让见过无数死亡的她也倍感恐惧——人的死亡本身意义很小，但留给活人世界的却不可估量。

所有安慰的话都因为经验不足而无法开口，她只能凭借着本能拥抱着那个仿佛一使劲就会彻底蒸发掉的崩溃的年轻人。

看着眼前这堪称人间悲剧景象的乌间无奈地摇摇头，丝毫不为自己刚才激烈的言语而感到后悔，他掏出手机给总警局打了一个电话，告诉他们明天一早来医院验尸。

“有可能是一具，也有可能是两具，你们多派点人。”

他叹了口气，突然想到了那个声称要以爱来教育学生的章鱼怪物。

什么嘛，可笑。

眼前这个叫做赤羽业的人就是太狂妄，落到这个田地只是为了告诉他，如果不好好对待人生，那么人生也不会好好对待他。

“啊——”

乌间刚刚把业赶出来的时候，他甚至像狼人般对着夜空愤怒地嚎叫，神志不清地希望自我了结，怨恨着这看到不一点光芒的黑暗。

躺在医院康复中心的花园里的他因为心悸和呕吐感而坐立不安，只好就这样感受着刚下过雨的泥土和青草的香气。周围一个人也没有，楼宇间无形的风在凌晨五点咆哮着。

突然，本身就微不可见的星空黯淡下去，被骤然升起的朝霞白光所掩盖了。

业也在这时摒弃了恨意，害怕迎来新的一天。

黑暗和光明在做最后的斗争，就如同他的心理一般。他熬过了最初那难耐的几个小时，现在突然变得无比清醒。

夏子生前的音容笑貌仿佛就还回荡在他的身边，也正如乌间说的那样，带着深深的责备气息。

她曾说他是她的海洛因，最终只能领她向灭亡。

其实业对于她的骗局早就有所预料，却不想拆穿。

因为从再次见到她的那一刻，业的生命线就已经发生了不可挽回的变动。远远没有表面上看上去那么简单，一旦和过去黑道的人扯上关系，他就会被那个叫新井滕二的人无限追杀，无谓的挣扎只会波及更多无辜的人。

未来，过去，现在，全部都被死死地抓牢——被那个叫做新井组的地方再度盯上，他已经没有资格和能力再与未来还依旧光明的学秀待在一起了。与其让他被自己拖累着，还不如就装疯卖傻地继续过那醉生梦死的日子，说不定比他离开自己是利人利己。

至于夏子，他欠她的，所以他愿意留下来继续为她所用，即便是死。

但是，没想到，人生如戏。

“好傻啊，那两头倔驴。明明应该是我死啊。”

他放纵着想堕落到无人的黑暗深渊里用自己的尸骨祭献厄运，却没想到适得其反。

业眯起眼睛，看着这被日光所逐渐掩盖的星空，第一次觉得竟是那样丑陋不堪。

突然间，所谓的美好幻想，未来的荣华富贵和平步青云，还有杀老师——他都不想要了——过去的，再也不复返的，他都不琢磨了。

他宁愿每天都是枯燥的白天，每天都是炎炎烈日，那样的话他说不好还能踏入朝美那永远也红不了的小餐馆，吃一碗永远放太多盐的拉面，然后永远挤在小厨房里和那个家伙边舔冰棒边拌嘴。

夏子那星空般的双眸，杀老师和3E班蒸发在夏日的篝火，美艳到近乎令人流泪的过去，所有的全部，赤羽业现在都不再想了……

如果能换来浅野学秀的性命，他都不再想了。

“……业君？醒醒，业君！”

刺眼的午后阳光下一个清脆的声音在叫他的名字，仿佛回到了三年前他还是个国中生的时候每天躺在教室后的草坪上睡大觉逃课的时候。

“渚么？”

这样模模糊糊地回忆着，眼前的面孔清晰起来，虽然很像，但的确不是潮田渚。

“业君，你在这里睡会很招人注目的，还是换个地方吧。”

“啊啊，”业看着周围望着自己的各类病人，慌忙地从小花园的草地上爬起来，有些迷离地盯着这个把他叫起来的人，“对不起，你是……？”

“啊，我么，我是太郎的姐姐。太郎还多亏学秀君的照顾了……”

“太郎，是那个托儿所里的小男孩么？”

“嗯，他今年要上小学一年级了，很喜欢你和学秀君呢。”

终于搞明白眼前的这个女人是谁，业不好意思地道歉，说没想到他的姐姐都这么大了，竟然在医院做护士。

“我只是实习而已啦。话说回来业君，你遇到什么麻烦了么？昨天晚上深夜我看到你和两个警察在吵架。”

业哽住了，他不知道该和这个人说什么好。如果吐露一切的话，说不定她下一刻就会打个电话给托儿所叫太郎转学。

但是此时有一件更加重要的事情直击他的大脑，神志还未清醒的他突然想起了生死未卜的学秀，而她作为护士的身份说不定真的可以帮到他——

“对不起，小姐，我确实有一事相求。但是说来话长，如果我告诉你原委的话，说不定你会恐慌，”业不好意思地低下头，曾经对女人所流露出的轻浮的不屑早就消失得一干二净，“请相信我是真的有件急事，如果你想听，我会告诉你全部……”

太郎的姐姐犹豫着，却最终决定相信这个目光中不能再诚恳的男人，“虽然乌间刑警有命令在先，不能走漏风声，但是学秀君——如果你想听这个的话——他确实还活着。”

一股从远方高速飞来的暖流撞击在业的新房，迫使他呼吸急促，连自然而然的欢呼声都深咽在喉咙里无法跃出。

他激动地、颤抖地抓着护士小姐的肩膀，仿佛从绝望的深渊中抓到了一块足以令他有勇气向上攀爬的小石子。

小护士脸红道，“那、那个——也不是完全没有生命危险了，只是子弹取出来之后发现没有伤及维系生命的要害部位，但是会落下什么后遗症还有待考证，毕竟腹部……”

“小姐！”业打断她，金色的眸子中透着坚决的态度，“告诉我他的病房号……”

“没用的，那间病房要密码才可以进入，而且你现在连前台都通过不了。”

业犹豫着，却在听到消息后没有一丝沮丧，“那你告诉我，窗户在哪里——我是说病房的窗户在哪里，就这样就足够了。”

“呃……这……”奇怪于业的要求，护士点点下巴，“这个嘛，好像是在住院楼四楼的东南拐角处，靠着大街的那一面墙上有一扇窗户。”

业道谢的话还没来得及传入护士的耳朵里，他本人就如风般飞速地冲着那个不远的角落跑去。

“已经是第四天了，你不管管么？”

——仿佛又回到了椚丘高中，伊莉娜看着窗户外的学生们对乌间抱怨。

而乌间，一如既往地冷眼旁观，脸上写满了轻视和事不关己。

“他爱怎么样就怎么样，但是永远也别想进来。”

简单来说，这是赤羽业站在住院楼外面的第四天。没人知道他是如何得到学秀病房的号码，也没人知道他站在那里的作用是什么，但这已经引起了很多东南拐角处的病人的关注，甚至还有人特地拖着病殃殃的身体下楼就为了见见这个奇怪的年轻人。

每一个问他在做什么的人，业都笑着不作回答，只是用更加坚决的目光盯着四楼的窗户，仿佛不能再移开视线。

“他过两天就会自讨没趣地走了。”乌间这么分析道。

然而就连乌间和伊莉娜两位刑警也不知道的是，每到深夜就有一个小护士偷偷跑到医院楼后告诉业最新关于学秀的情况。

“他醒来了，精神状态还可以……”

舒了一口气，业像个无知的孩童般问道，“他吃饭了么？”

“貌似还不能进食，但好像可以讲话——”

“那个，他的伤还严重么……”

看不下去好像在脸红着别扭什么的业，小护士笑着回答了他不敢问的问题，“据说他第一个说的名字就是你。”

“真、真的么？他还……会说我的名字……”

“没事吧，业君？”小护士在他面前晃晃手，有点奇异地看着眼前这个呆愣的家伙，他此时的表情简直像太郎看到了喜欢的小女孩时似的。

“没、没事，谢谢你了，”业意识到自己的失态，连忙换了副表情，但脸上的红晕却怎么也下不来——如果要说的话，这仿佛是他人生中心跳最快的时刻了。

隔天清晨，学秀注意到来换床单和查房的护士笑得有点奇怪，却也没怎么特别地在意。

他恢复得很一般，只能说是捡回了一条命，至于将来这幅曾经比运动员还好使的身体能变成什么样，就不得而知了。

现如今每次他看到自己的双手，或者触摸到什么东西，都会本能地想到枪的感觉，想到最后一次记忆——那天夜晚，他是如何面不改色地握着枪射出子弹，然后杀了那个本和他无冤无仇的少女。

他大概会愧疚很久，而这都是迫不得已的，那个叫做赤羽业的混蛋的错。

想到这个把他从深渊中拯救出来又再一次把他推到了更糟糕境地的人，学秀却生不起气来，因为业如今的安危问题仍让他放不下心。

他不好好活着我不是白挨枪子了。

根本不指望那家伙可能明白什么，甚至做好了再也见不到他的准备，学秀已经开始谋划着怎么样从警察的魔爪中逃出去，或者更差一点，怎么在监狱里度过余生。

这样有些悲伤地想着，却突然被窗户上传来的一阵阵声音所打断。

这声音不大，但难听得刺耳，一阵一阵的，似乎不打算放弃的样子，明显是有人在拿小石子砸玻璃。

意识到可能是哪个不懂事的孩子，学秀不情愿地从被子里爬出来，打算制止那个顽童。

“喂，给我适可而止——”

话还未完全出口，他就被眼前的景象怔住了。

在花园里一颗樱花树下，赤羽业正一手抛着石子一手冲他微笑。

一个震惊的人从高处盯着一个笑得没心没肺的人，学秀不知道为什么也跟着微笑出来。

那远看如花朵般大小的红发，终于还是飘扬着，比阳光还耀眼，好像从未离开。

“……”

业张口，说得很用力，很认真，但不知道是因为身体还是楼层的缘故，学秀一点也没听清楚。

他想用大喊回应他的话，但发现腹部一用力就浑身剧痛，所以好像更不能发出声来。

两个人互相对视着，却无法将语言传达到想要听见的耳朵里面。

业开始抛手里的小石子，每一颗都准确无误地砸在学秀的窗沿上，似乎是无论如何也不想放弃见到他的每一秒每一刻。

白痴，以为这样我就能原谅你么……

学秀嘲讽地笑着，业可是丝毫没有看出他脸上的不开心，继续顽皮地扔着，学秀也只是微笑着看着，没有制止。

或许他根本就很开心吧。

“我……”

“你说什么？”学秀终于听到了几个音节，不顾身体的疼痛大喊着问道。

“我说——”业这次换了个方式，他微笑着，不再企图用声音，而是用夸张的口型告诉学秀他在说什么。

学秀使劲地揣摩，终于在第无数次的时候明白了业努力想要传达的内容。

——我守着你。


End file.
